Twin Shock
by DeViL'sDrEaM
Summary: Haruhi finally revealed that she has a twin. See how the host club would cope up with such revelation.
1. My twin?

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC ; only my oc.**

Sometimes, it's troublesome when people couldn't tell you apart from your twin. You felt like they consider you as one person. For someone like Natsume, a little trouble like this didn't bother. She loved to play with people's reaction especially when they were desperately trying to tell her a part from her twin.

Dealing with the impossible people was how Haruhi Fujioka spent her everyday life. Because of breaking a very expensive vase, she has to be a host and conceal her gender to everyone. She didn't really mind it since her realization of her own gender is lower than the usual human.

At Ouran gakuen…

Today, haruhi could go home early. No club activity was scheduled for today. She rushed home immediately after knowing this. Her twin classmates noticed this and they had a sinister smile right after haruhi bid her farewell.

Today was a special day because someone important to haruhi would come to their house. Haruhi prepared too much for this person. They haven't met each other for a long time and haruhi was really excited to their reunion.

At the nearly destroyed Host club room…

The host, on the other hand, didn't have anything to do. They're basically bored. If the club room didn't have to undergo renovation, they wouldn't have cancelled their club activity for today. Because of a certain Haninozuka brother, their club room turned into ruins. Because of boredom, the twins suggested if the other members would like to visit haruhi's home now. It's been a long time since they went there and the last time they remembered Ranka(haruhi's father) told them they could come any time they like. The other members agreed to the twins offer. Twins surely has a sinister plan with them. Seeing haruhi rushed home, something important must be happening.

At Fujioka's household.

Haruhi's important guest has arrived. A girl with long brown curly locks with red highlights and a total mirror of haruhi was the guest. It was actually haruhi's twin sister, Natsume. Natsume is the younger twin and she mostly causes trouble because of her seemingly unnoticeable act of mischievousness.

"Haru! I missed you so much!" Natsume exclaimed as she glomps on haruhi.

Haruhi did care at all. She became out of character every time she's with her twin. The usual passive and no reaction haruhi turn into a cheerful and very tolerant haruhi. Everthing was supposed to turn out right today. However, haruhi didn't expect the 'sudden' visit of the host club.

The doorbell rang. Haruhi was busy preparing the table so natsume was the one who opened the door. The moment she opened the door, she was greeted by six handsome men.

"Yo! Haruhi, we came to play."

"Haruhi, were here to play."

"Haru-chan, we brought cakes too."

"My daughter, I came here to visit you."

Natsume was shocked seeing them. Unconsciously, she slammed the door closed. The host club members aside from mori and kyouya were stunned.

"Ha-Haruhi?" Tamaki muttered in disbelief.

"Is she… Cosplaying?" the twins grinned in unison.

"Was that really haru-chan?" Hunny asked while still shocked from what he saw.

"There's only one way to find out right? We should ask her directly." Kyouya suggested.

After natsume unconsciously slammed the door, haruhi came running to check what happened.

"Who came?" She asked natsume who seemed to have seen a nightmare. Haruhi was worried. She moved natsume to the side and opens the could it possibly be to make her dear little twin sister act with such horrifying face. Haruhi opened the door and seeing the host club was probably the last thing she has ever hoped for her entire life. She let out a small 'eek' and slammed the door as well. This time, the host club members saw the real haruhi. They're now even surprise about how haruhi could change clothes so fast. In addition, what's with the slamming of the door? She should at least let them in.

"… … … … … … "

It was an awkward silence for a long time. Tamaki and twins couldn't take it any longer. They knocked so hard on the door. As if they're trying to destroy it. Unexpectedly, kyouya calmed them down. It seemed like the neighbors have notice the commotion they're making. Kyouya leaned towards the door.

"Haruhi, if you will not open this door within five minutes, I'll send an assault group to open this door." Kyouaya said in a very serious tone.

The host club members moved back. When kyouya say stuffs he meant it. He's really scary with his unlimited resource of blackmailing material. Kyouya started to count.

"…1"

Haruhi opened the door and let them in. the host club members made their way through. Weird thing was it was as if nothing happened moments ago until…

"I could have sworn I saw you with a curly lock a while ago." Hikaru said as he walked backwards to the living room. The girl sitting in the middle of the living room faked a cough. All eyes were on her now yet she calmly sipped her cup of tea as if no one was staring at her. She stood up and pulled haruhi towards her side. She was ignoring the host club member. The members were still in awe. Haruhi feel uncomfortable now that the host club was here. Not to mention that they're checking up on her sister. Tamaki was hysterical for a moment. He can't believe that her daughter multiplied. The twins were staring at her the whole time. Hunny was eating the cake he brought and mori is well sitting beside hunny.

"So, would you mind explaining this, haruhi? In full details to be exact..." Kyouya demanded as he drinks his cup of tea.

"Yeah, Haru-chan! Who is she?" Hnny butts in the conversation.

Mori nodded as well as the twins. Haruhi was sweat dropping. She could find words to say to them. Natsume noticed that her sister was feeling uneasy.

"I'm her twin sister. Got a problem with that?" Natsume said in a snubish behavior.

She definitely not please that people bothered her reunion with her dearest sister. The host club members were painted with terror on their faces except kyouya who just raised a brow even mori had a horrific expression. She is totally an opposite of haruhi. Natsume gave them an evil snicker.

_CHAPTER END_

**That's it for now. I hope you would want to wait for the next chapter…**

**Next chapter will be about school… I hope you'll like it. **

**Please critic… It would be helpful for me. ^^**


	2. Say what now?

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, only my OC**

It has been a week since the unexpected meeting of the host club and haruhi's twin. No one dared to ask haruhi about it since every time they wanted to ask she gave them a death glare. It was really annoying to the fact that she really doesn't want to reveal anything to them. Haruhi was unexpectedly overprotective of her twin.

One afternoon while the host club members brain stormed about what they would be presenting next, one of the hitachiin twins nonchalantly brought up the topic about haruhi's twin.

"So... You have a twin. Is that why you can tell us apart?" Hikaru said as he leaned closer to haruhi's left side...

"That's right. Can you tell us more about her?" Kaoru imitated his twin and approached haruhi on her right side.

Haruhi doesn't respond, making the twins move closer to her. Tamaki noticed that her daughter was being harassed by the two mischievous twins. He then rushed to her rescue only finding himself tripping on the flat floor surface. Their attention was drifted to the idiotic stunt that their 'King' has pulled. There you thought that he'll act more heroically yet he never failed to do something stupid. This lifted up the cold air on haruhi's shoulders. She brushed off the twins which she rarely do because she was very lenient. She approached tamaki. She helped him nurse his wound. It seemed like the heroic trial of tamaki made him scrap his knee. After that, the twins didn't bother to ask haruhi about her twin. Haruhi was really no fun to tease with. She doesn't react that much.

Monday...

Haruhi came to school earlier than she used to. She met with someone there. It was her twin, natsume. It seemed like Natsume was worried that her beloved sister has to associate with 'those' kind of creature. Natsume was always been enrolled in to an all-girls school so she really has a short experience when it comes to dealing with guys. She hated it that her sister didn't want to come with her. They have been separated since elementary school. They met during holidays and breaks but they never been in the same school before.

"Are everything fixed?" Haruhi asked her twin.

"Of course. Only thing I have to do now is to talk with the director and I'm all set." Natsume replied.

"Then, you'll be in class A?" Haruhi asked.

"Hehe. You don't have to worry we're in the same school anyway so it doesn't matter what class I'm in." Natsume patted haruhi's head. Though natsume was the troublesome twin, she never failed to be a gentle and more mature twin when she's with haruhi.

Natsume continued to head her way towards the head master's office. Haruhi went her separate way as well heading towards her class room. Homeroom time. Haruhi can't simply wait for lunch time. It's the first time she'll be having lunch with her sister in school. Her face revealed it all. The twins noticed this and curiously asked what was happening. Out of too much happiness and excitement, haruhi unconsciously told them that Natsume was going to transfer in Ouran. All of a sudden, those devilish twins marked up an evil grin.

"This is going to be fun!" The twins said in unison with their devilish tail standing right up.

Natsume was a little nervous. It was her first time in a Co-Ed school, though she has been there because of the school festival in haruhi's school. She hasn't experienced studying there. She wondered how rich Co-Ed people were like.

"So what class is she in?" Hikaru asked and he wasn't willing to let go of haruhi's arm unless she gave them a proper answer.

"Class A" Haruhi said reluctantly.

"Really?! Then she'll be our classmate." Kaoru jumped out of his sit. He seemed to be interested on the topic.

"Well..." Haruhi didn't really like to give them the details.

The homeroom teacher entered the door.

Natsume waited for the teacher to signal her to enter. Once he did, she entered. There was a short commotion when she was entered. Everyone was stunned with a good looking **_guy_** who just entered the door. He has a long brown hair with some read highlights. He stands tall though he's not really tall, just an inch taller than haruhi. His hair is pulled back with some of it sticking on the side of his head. He was also wearing glasses which made him too alluring. Before the teacher was able to introduce him, the girls of the room interrupted.

"WILL YOU JOIN THE HOST CLUB?!" The girls shouted as they all squealed at the same time.

The guy sweat dropped. The teacher made a fake cough to remind the girls that they were still in class. The girls calmed down and sat. They're really obedient.

"Everyone, this is Fujioka Natsume. He will be joining this class as of today so be nice to him."

"Yoroshiku." Natsume said in a snub attitude.

She's a little pissed off on how the boys in the room gave her a cold grimacing aura. One stupid person finally realized who natsume was. He suddenly jumped out of his sit and slammed his desk. He raised a finger on him (her)

"You!" He exclaimed.

"Tsk. He's my classmate." Natsume mumbled as she looked at her side.

The teacher was finally able to calm the class down. The started the class after that. All girls were staring at her. They didn't know that she was actually girl. Even the teacher didn't know. Twins were really the same. Best cross dressers ever. Some of the host club's customers seemed to notice that she has the same surname as haruhi.

Lunch time...

The moment the teacher left the room, the girls swarmed over natsume. She didn't care at all. They were asking a lot of things. Natsume doesn't even respond to any questions they were asking. The guy who exclaimed a while ago made his way towards Natsume.

"Why are you here?" The agitated blonde guy asked.

"Tamaki-sama, you know him?" one random female classmate of them asked.

Natsume didn't want to deal with him. She looked around the room and saw the guy with glasses, kyouya. Their eyes met. One moment, haruhi suddenly appeared on the classroom's door way. She rushed towards that classroom just to fetch natsume. Tamaki immediately and went to her.

"Here to visit me haruhi?" Tamaki said as he flirted with haruhi.

Haruhi ignored him. She scanned the room for her sister. She found her swarmed by a lot of girls. She sure became popular. Harhi made her way into the room, still ignoring tamaki who never left her side the whole time, and head towards natsume. By that time the girls noticed that Natsume and Haruhi look exactly alike. Haruhi gladly revealed that they're twins. It was the first time haruhi made such a refreshing smile. Her aura was contagious. The girls fell in love with her over and over again. When they're together haruhi seemed to be always a little clingy. She was like doing a fan service for the girls. Haruhi and natsume excused themselves since they have to eat their lunch already. Tamaki clang on haruhi. He wanted to eat with them. However, the twins wanted to have an alone time with each other. They refused by using the best effective method on tamaki, The DEATH GLARE. Tamaki retreated. He started sulking and the girls comforted him. Before they left, Natsume went to kyouya.

"Hey, Ootori-san. Just explain it to him, ok? "

"My service is not free, you know."

Natsume raised a brow and smirk after glancing at tamaki.

"Seems legit."

Natsume and haruhi started eating their lunch. They ate at the side of the fountain in the north was the only possible private place that was quiet.

"Haru? Do you- Is there- Could you possibly have fallen in love with one of those creatures?" Natsume asked with a firm voice. She was looking straight at haruhi. Her eyes were filled with concern.

"I sense a bad aura lingering around them. It's dangerous. So, haru do you like one of them? One from those people who came to visit us that day."

Natsume's expression changed to a serious one. Something bad was bound to happen. She just knew it.

_CHAPTER END_


	3. The start

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, only ny OC**

Everything was vivid. A room blaze to destruction and a two girls crying in front of her mom.

"It's not your fault, ok?" the woman said as she cupped the face of one of the girls.

Natsume awaken from her slumber.

"That dream again." She sighed.

"How is that not my fault?" She rubbed her head and faced the clock beside her bed. It was too early for her to get up. It was 5 am. Classes start at around 8am.

"It can't be helped. I'll just go to Haru."

She then jumped out of her bed and prepared herself.

Before she closed the door, she can't help but recall the dream she just had.

"Something's wrong. I feel an ominous wind approaching. There's something that's bound to happen today. Something… really bad. "

*Yawn*

A knock from the door broke haruhi's peaceful slumber. She reached out to the clock beside her.

"Huh. 7 am? That must be natsume."

Haruhi sat down and stretched her arms and later on, stood up and went to the front door opening the door for her expected visitor, natsume. The moment she opened the door, her twin glomped her unexpectedly.

"What's for breakfast haru?"

"I'm not yet cooking."

"Ehh?! Why not? If that's the case then I'll cook for you."

Natsume made her way to the kitchen and made breakfast for the two of them. Haruhi stood beside her and watch her.

"Haru, why is that gay not here today?"

"Gay? Ah... She might be talking about dad." Haruhi thought.

Haruhi hit natsume's head and said, "Don't call our dad gay! By the way, he's with his friends. They're on an onsen trip.'"

"Ouch!" Natsume palmed her head.

"So… Natsu, aren't you going to move back here? Especially now that you're studying at the same school as I am. It would be convenient for the two of us and dad as well."

"If that gay finds a proper job then I might."

A stress mark appeared on haruhi's fore head. She hit natsume's head again and repeated herself.

"Don't call our dad gay."

Haruhi repeatedly hit natsume's head.

"Ok ok… stop it already." Natsume pouted in dismay.

"but he's still gay if he doesn't quit that job." Natsume murmured.

The two finished their breakfast and headed towards school.

Haruhi and natsume walked to school together. They were happily chatting with each other when all of a sudden a tall guy carried haruhi away leaving natsume dumbfounded for a second. She blinked her eyes three times.

"Kidnapping? … Wait… Haru?"

She looked beside her and finally noticed that the person who was taken away was her beloved sister. She was about to run after them when two arms caught her and taken her to another location. There she was also tied up for no reason.

"Hey! What the heck is going on? Where's my sister?" Natsume exclaimed with a dimming look on her eyes.

She was in a dark room with only one light floating above their heads. It looked like an interrogation room. She really hated this kind of places.

"Before that tell us-" one of the guys who took her arm said.

"Why are you in the second year class?" The mirrored guy continued.

"Huh? I don't give a damn. Just tell me where the heck is my sister! You cat-eyed weirdos."

Meanwhile in haruhi's location…

"Mori-senpai, hunny-senpai?!" haruhi exclaimed.

She was shocked when she was forcibly separated from her twin. Haruhi also notice that natsume was taken by the twins. Judging on how much she knew them, they were up to no good

"Sorry haru-chan. Hika-chan and kao-chan said they wanted to question your sister without you bothering them. Tama-chan and kyo-chan are with them too."

Haruhi realized the negative outcome that might happen if her sister was in a dark room for a long time especially now that she's with the other host club members who might make things worse. This was frightening her.

"No!"

"What's wrong haruhi?"

"My sister. She can't be in a dark room for a long time or else she'll-"

"She'll?" the two curios senpai's looked directly at haruhi.

"Just tell me where they took her, please?" haruhi had such determination in her eyes. Her senpais can't possibly reject.

"Ok." Hunny replied cutely.

Mori nodded.

"Please, a fair maiden like you shouldn't be using foul words."

Tamaki positioned himself in front of natsume. He held her face up using his finger.

"Shut up idiot prince." She said monotonously. " Where's my sister and why the heck am I tied up?"

Tamaki felt like a stuck of lightning hit him. He then motioned himself in his princely way of sulking. He then made his famous 'Home for the hamster' which was clearly just a pile of paper being torn apart. Natsume made a deep sigh. She now started to feel weird. It was the bad effect of being in a dark room. They're inside for about ten minutes now.

"Please just let go of me. I'll tell you what you want later but please…"

"It's not your fault, ok?" these words started to ring in her ears.

She suddenly stopped speaking and she lowered her head. She was obviously in pain. The twins approached her. There was definitely something wrong with her.

"Don't touch her!"

A familiar voice echoed in the room stopping the twins from moving an inch from where they were standing. It was haruhi. She was trying to catch her breath. This brunette who surely wasn't a sporty person run her way to that place. Something was definitely not right. Mori and hunny were right behind her.

The twins took a glimpse of natsume. For a moment they thought natsume's eyes turn red. Kyouya who was supposed to be just watching by the side could help but react on what just happened to the ropes that was tied to natsume. Even the idiotic king snapped out of his depression.

Haruhi approached natsume. Her body was blocking natsume's from the view of the host club members. Haruhi palmed natsume's face.

"Natsu, calm down. I'm here already. You should-" Haruhi's was interrupted by natsume's glare.

"Tsk. Haru is so naïve."

Haruhi's eyes widened. This was the same expression natsume had when haruhi first experienced bullying from her classmates. It was spine tingling. It was really scary.

"Natsu…"

The whole rope tied on natsume burned in to a crisp. The host club members had horrifying expressions.

"What's this? Scared, huh? Where did all of that pride of yours go?" Natsume glared at the host club members.

" Trashes like you don't deserve-"

Natsume's words were cut off by haruhi's slap.

"There. Are you back to normal now?"

"Haru? What happened?" natsume said in a soft voice.

"Thank goodness."

"What just happened?" HIkaru was trying to compose himself up and asked.

"Did she just burn that rope?" Kaoru followed up.

"Nat-chan wasn't holding any lighter though."

Mori kept blinking. He really can't believe what just happened.

Kyouya fixed his glasses and wrote something in his notebook.

Tamaki who was clearly dumbfounded didn't find any words to say. He was merely jaw dropping.

"Did I blackout again haru?"

Natsume palmed her head.

"You sure did. Now we have to explain it to everyone. Properly."

The school bell rang indicating the start of classes.

"After class, that is."

_END OF CHAPTER_

**Now, you might be a little confuse on what's happening... If you failed to notice this is also has a supernatural genre.. I put it up to make it **

**exciting... teehee... :3**

**Thanks for reviewing ...**

**Sparklefaith**

**maruaderlove**

**Hope you enjoy this update... Not my usual style though**

**This is thanks to TheDevils'DoubleTroubleAngels... I followed your advice now it's full of dialogue. **

**To those who have suggestions or comments please REVIEW... It's just down there...**

**Thanks! 3**


	4. Let's make it clear?

**Disclaimer: I don't own****OHSHC****; only my oc.**

The clock ticked by the second. Natsume couldn't help but wish that it would stop. Her sister seemed very close to those 'guys' to even think of explaining what happened back there. Natsume didn't like to be close to anyone aside from her sister. Natsume ignored the piercing stare from one of her classmate who was obviously very curious of what happened this morning.

"Tsk. This sucks. That idiot kept staring at me. He's getting on my nerves." Natsume thought as she glanced towards the window. She sighed in great dismay. She rested her head on her palm.

"Why do we even have to explain _that_? Haru seemed to be very close to them. She really changed. Before it was just the two of us but now I feel so… alone. If that didn't happen, would it be possible for just the two of us to stay together like before?" Natsume sighed.

"She didn't even answer my question before." She smirked. "It was already obvious. She didn't have to hide it. I wonder which one is the person who has the same value as I am in haru's heart?"

* * *

*Ding Dong*

The bell rang indicating the end of classes for the day. Tamaki was about to approach Natsume but before he knew it, she has dispersed out the room.

"Eh?! Where did she go?" Tamaki murmured curiously.

"She rushed out of the room as few seconds ago." Kyouya said as he fixed his things.

"No way…!"

"Let's go meet up with the others."

Tamaki pouted with dissatisfaction.

* * *

Haruhi fixed her things. She didn't expect her sister to be there so she prepared slowly. Her sister won't definitely come since she hated associating with others and even more, she hated explaining. While she fixes her things, she was thinking of what words to say later on when she meets the others.

"What a pain." Haruhi shrugged.

Pair of two devilish cat eyes doesn't remove their sight from haruhi. They're stares are piercing.

"Shouldn't we hurry up to your sister?" Hikaru asked with full of irritation.

"She's not coming. I'll be the one who'll explain later. So, just wait."

"Seriously?!" The twins uttered as they looked at each other.

Tamaki and kyouya were waiting by haruhi and the twins' classroom. So much of the 'I can't wait to know' aura was emitting on them specially on tamaki who is clearly worried about his self-proclaimed second daughter.

"She's not with you?" Hikaru asked.

Though haruhi already assured him that natsume won't be coming, he still asked. Persistent as it seemed.

"She run away." Kyouya replied.

Hikaru didn't ask any further questions. Walking towards the club room, they passed by their two senpai who looked sullen. They have kendo and judo club activities so they can't come and listen to haruhi's story.

* * *

At home, natsume talks to herself worriedly.

"Wonder what they're talking about? I'm sure haru wouldn't say anything unnecessary."

* * *

Going back to the club room…

Everyone was sat on a chair in front of her. They're really interested. Kyouya was ready with his notebook and pen. The twins are devilishly looking at haruhi as if every word she'll say would cause her a lot. Tamaki was stupidly ready to listen. He's acting like a puppy asking for food from his master. This was irritating.

"How should I start this…?" Haruhi reluctantly said.

"We'll just ask and you answer." Hikaru suggested.

"That's a great idea hikaru… then…"

"Why is your sister in the second year?" kaoru interrupted tamaki's words.

"Hmmm…" Haruhi thought deeply. "When we're five, she told our dad that she wanted to start studying. She took a test and passed. End of story. Next question." Haruhi said monotonously.

"W-Wa-Wait. Why didn't you go to school at the same time? " Tamaki asked.

"I didn't want to go to school then."

"Eh?! Why?" the three exclaimed.

"Next question. What happened this morning? About the ropes…" Kyouya butted in.

Haruhi shrieked because of surprise. She was prepared to answer that but it was just really hard to deal with _that_ question.

"You guys know what ESP is right?"

"Yes."

"A little bit."

"Totally!"

"E-S-P? What's that?"

Everyone stared at tamaki.

"Tono, are you serious?"

"Tono, you got to be kidding! ESP or extra sensory power is ability. Some deals with levitation, teleportation, pyrotechnics and even be able to talk to those in the afterlife and a lot more. Are you sure you don't know? " Hikaru explained briefly.

Tamaki is at daze. It was an information overload. It wasn't something that was easy for his brain to handle. Kaoru and haruhi shrugged while hikaru sighed.

"You sure are knowledgeable about this hikaru." Kyouya complimented. (If ever you think it's a compliment.)

"Heh. It's nothing. I'm just interested to it that's all." Hikaru rubbed his nose.

"Uhmmm… Going back, as you have seen my sister can use fire but it's not yet stable and she mostly burn a lot of things if she's mad, regardless of whatever that is. "

Tamaki's eyes widened. The twins wore the same devilish smile. Kyouya was strangely acting like mori, not commenting and just observing.

"She-she really can control fire?" Tamaki quivers.

Haruhi nodded.

"Ha… Then it's wonderful! Having such special skills are the best." Tamaki flipped his hair to the side.

He acted cool yet his voice was stuttering and his body was still shaking.

"Huh? Are you ok senpai?" Haruhi sweat dropped.

"Kaoru-" Hikaru looks at kaoru.

"Hikaru-" Kaoru looks back as well.

The twins had a big grin on their faces.

"This is bad. Natsume, sorry but it seems like it become worse…" Haruhi thought.

* * *

At home…

"Achu!"

Natsume sneezed monotonously. She rubbed her nose with tissue. She suddenly felt chills down her spine. Someone seemed to be plotting something not good for her.

"This is bad. I know something bad is going to happen after this. I just know it. Haru, what did you do? What did you even tell them? Maybe I should have gone there too… Nah, it'll be a waste of my time anyway."

Natsume sat down near the window. She reached out her hand and clenched it.

"I really have to learn to calm down. This is bad."

Natsume bit her finger. She suddenly felt query.

"The future's… all foggy."

Natsume run her fingers through her hair and closed her eyes…

"What will happen next…?"

* * *

-END OF CHAPTER-

* * *

**I'm very sorry for the late update. I got a bit topsy turvy around here… Well, I hope you like the update.**

**Please review… the box is just right there. So I could know what you think of this chapter or what you might be expecting next… TeeHee**


	5. Da da da DUM!

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC except for my OC **

"This is what she is saying"

"_This is what she really wants to say"_

* * *

It's been a week since haruhi explained to the host club about natsume's special capabilities. It's weird that they didn't bother her after that. She mostly expected that they would come swarming on her the moment they learned about it. However, nothing special happened. It's more like just the usual treatment she had when she started attending that school. Days were normal, awfully normal.

"What the heck. This is starting to give me goose bumps. Those guys haven't tried to do anything weird since then and it's totally weird." Natsume murmured on her seat.

There was something awfully wrong about what was happening now. Even in her usual visit in haruhi's classroom turned out normal. The twins didn't even interfere when she took haruhi away without any notice.

"Say haru, didn't they say anything after your explanation?"

"Not at all. They just stared at me."

"It's really unbelievable. Do you think they got scared?"

"I really don't know plus it doesn't really matter, right?"

"Well, you're right. If they stop bothering me then it's good. Now I can observe without any worries."

"You're really bad with dealing with other gender, natsu."

"I don't really care about those low life creatures."

"I was wondering why you hated guys so much. They really didn't do anything to harm us, right? Why do you hate them so much?"

"Because... I... don't like them."

* * *

Another normal week has passed…

Under the deep blue sky, Natsume laid her back on the grass beside a big tree that provided her shade from the heat of the sun. Natsume seemed troubled by a lot of things. Everything happening on her now was all new to her. Encountering guys, being dragged down to a dark place and be investigated on and most especially losing cool and being like what she had regretted before.

"What to do? I think I should investigate more about them." Natsume sighed.

After that incident with those people, namely the host club members, she can't think of a way to seemingly investigate about them. Though, that's merely impossible because of the Mr. know it all, Ootori Kyouya. She was really bothered when she learned that Haruhi was attending a rich school and that she was with troublesome people. She felt that she has to do something. So even she has a peaceful life before, she had to sacrifice it to be sure that her beloved sister doesn't have trouble with anything.

"Natsu, what are you doing lying around here?" Haruhi stared at her twin.

"Haru! Nothing, I was just in a deep thought." Natsume calmly gazed at her sister.

"I know."

Haruhi smiled and sat beside Natsume.

"Haru, about last time… When I asked you about the person you like."

"I told you it wasn't like that!"

"Hehe. Haru is so predictable."

"Hey natsu... Do you consider going back with us? I mean living together with me and dad again."

"If that gay becomes straight, maybe I would." Natsume joked.

Haruhi quickly hit natsume's head like the usual.

"Didn't I tell you already don't call our dad like that!?"

"Ouch! By the way haru, I-"

Natsume's words were cut by the sound of the school bell. The girls stood up and went their ways. Though they have a lot to say to each other, there was no right time to talk about it. Even Natsume decided to study with Haruhi and be with her, she still went her way and live alone. She still can't forgive herself about what happened in the past.

* * *

"Hmmm… who should I investigate on first?"

Natsume aimlessly walked on the corridors and happened to pass by the kendo club members who were currently practicing. Her eyes were sparkling and were wide opened. She was a kendo club member in her former school. She really loved this sport. This was the only sport she really tried to learn. Not a usual one for a girl but she really like everything that was associated with swords. This was why she loved Japanese history the most. She approached the guy who seemed to be the head of the club. They talked for a while.

"Oi, Morinozuka, come here for a second."

The tall guy with black hair stopped swinging his bamboo stick and approached the guy who called him.

"Yes?"

"Eek!"

Natsume suddenly shrieked after seeing the guy who just approached them. It was Morinozuka Takeshi; the guy who suddenly took Haruhi by surprise when they were walking that morning of the incident. Mori intensely stared at her.

"This is Fujioka Natsume. He'll be joining the kendo club starting today. I want you to be the one to look over him."

Mori was still staring at her. He wasn't even blinking and Natsume was even staring back.

"Ok. -_-"

The head of the kendo club left mori and natsume. Natsume shifted her attention towards the guy who was leaving them. Her expression was as if she's desperately saying that he shouldn't leave her with mori alone. Natsume dead panned in her imagination. There was an awkward silence between the two. She sneaked a peek towards mori.

"Uhhhhmmm… I'll be under your care from now on. Please treat me kindly, senpai."

Natsume awkwardly bowed her head in front of mori to show respect. Mori noticed the awkward feeling Natsume was having. He faintly smiled and patted her head.

"Un"

Natsume flinched and blushed a little. It was the first time someone actually patted her head like that. She felt flattered. Behind the scenes, pair of devilish minds was plotting something that Natsume would surely hate.

* * *

"Kaoru, shall we do it?"

"Yeah, Hikaru. It's about time for us to play another game, right?"

"Let's call it, 'OPERATION: Make her mad I mean use her ESP!'"

"What should we do then?"

The twins were in deep thought with a dark aura floating around them. Haruhi approached them and was supposed to tell them about something. However, they were thinking deeply. In addition, their atmosphere was very creepy that she didn't bother to disturb them.

* * *

"One, two… One, two…"

Natsume swung the bamboo stick up and down as her initial training. Mori was the one who told her to do that. She seemed to concentrate at it that she forgot what her real goal was.

"Fu-"

Mori was supposed to stop Natsume. However, someone shouted his name.

"Takeshi!" Hunny popped out of nowhere.

Noticing this, Natsume took a glance at hunny but continued with swinging the stick she's holding. She's awfully a hard worker.

"Na-chan! What are you doing here?"

"_Na-chan? Oh it's that chibi senpai."_ Natsume mumbled.

"What's wrong na-chan?"

"Sorry. I wasn't used to be called in nicknames. If I can recall, you are… Haninozuka Mitsukuni-senpai, right?"

"Yes. You can call me Hunny/hani or anything that's convenient with you."

"Then is mitsu-senpai ok?" Natsume said as she pushed the lower part of her lip with her finger. _"Ocibi-senpai is better. Hehe."_

Hunny was stunned for a second. Aside from his relatives, no one really tried using his name to call him. It made him a little happy. Hunny wore a huge smile.

"Ok! Then you can call takashi using his first name too. We'll give you a special privilege."

"Mitsukuni…" Mori said worriedly.

"Takeshi, it's ok. Oh yeah, going back to what was I asking a while ago, Na-chan are you part of the kendo club now?"

"Yes. Is there something wrong?" _"Duh?! Isn't it very obvious?!"_

"Nothing really. Your training ends now, right? Why don't you go with us to our club room and eat cake?"

Hunny clung on natsume's arm. He acted all cutely in front of her. For some weird reason, fan girls suddenly grouped themselves behind the three and fantasized over the _three_ guys who were talking. (note: They all believed that Natsume's a boy and the host club and the higher-ups were the only one who knew the truth.)

"Uhhhmmm… I-"

"Please!?"

Hunny was definitely not going to let go of her arm. The poor girl had no choice but to come with them. She changed into her school uniform and met up with her senpais who were waiting in front of the changing room.

"Na-chan!" Hunny waved at her.

"Ok. Ok."

* * *

"Welcome, little puppies."

Natsume prevented herself from jaw dropping. It was actually her first time seeing them do their club activity.

"_These guys, they were… really hosting!"_

"My dearest haru is in a club like this?!" Natsume was menacing in her inner mind while in a corner.

The hitachiin twins noticed her arrival and quickly went to her side but to their dismay someone beat them to her.

"Oh My DAUGHTER #2, what brings you here?"

"Daughter #2? This guy is really…" Natsume thought. _"Oh the idiot king."_

"Tamaki-sama, who is he?"

All their customers were captivated by natsume's appearance. All attention is on her. An evil smirk seemed to be forming on someone's mouth. This would surely raise their profit with their customers.

"Hey, what's your name?"

A girl approached Natsume. She seemed to be flirting with her. Natsume was used to this type of girl and somehow she unconsciously just go on with the flow of some things.

"Highlights-san."

"Haruhi #2!"

Natsume glared at the twins then turned to the girl with a smile.

"It's fujioka and by the way senpai, you shouldn't be using make-up. Do you like painting your face that much?"

"Are-are you mocking me?! The girl glared at her.

"Calm down hime-sama." Tamaki crossed their conversation.

"Hey! You should apologize about what you just said to me!"

Nastume pulled out her handkerchief and wiped the right side of the girl's cheek.

"There. Senpai, the natural you is still better. So you shouldn't conceal them with these make-ups." _"Make-ups are so damn expensive. Don't waste your money on such things."_

The girl was totally blushing and all the girls in the room were going MOE over Natsume.

"They're really twins."

"Yeah, very natural."

"She's even better than haru-chan."

"That's because she's always been with girls."

"Noooo… My daughter #2, you should act more girly."

"Speaking of which, where's Haruhi?"

"Yeah, where's Haru?"

Natsume suddenly popped out behind the huddling group of host. They were shocked that they broke off their small circle. Natsume looked at them skeptically. Two big grins build up.

"Na-tsu-me-chan…" the twins murmured on both sides of her ear.

"W-w-what the heck?! Who gave you the permission to call me by my first name?!" Natsume shrieked.

"Fufu. You looked really stupid just now." Hikaru laughed out loud in front of her.

That was a bit annoying in natsume's part. The host did their jobs and left Natsume in on corner. Though the girls were still staring at her but she didn't mind. However, she can't just ignore those twins who would constantly look at her while they were working. It was disgusting for Natsume.

"This is bad. I didn't think my precious sister would be enduring her every afternoon like this. This is unforgivable."

Natsume was starting to menace in her mind. Sister complex was acting up again.

"Hey, natsume. Why don't you join us?"

-Insert stress mark here- _"Are you kidding me idiot! Didn't I tell you not to call me by my first name!"_ "I'm not interested." (mood: calm)

"Eh? Why not? You sure are popular with the girls here."

Kaoru puts his arm around her.

-Insert a bigger stress mark here- _"Like I care! What you're doing is creepy!_" _"I'm busy so I can't" (mood: troubled)

Natsume brushed off his arm.

"Ehh? How come? You're here aren't you? This means you really have nothing to do, right?"

Hikaru place his hand on her head and destroyed her hair.

-Insert a larger stress mark here- _"What the f #$% did you just do to my hair?!You! Why the hell do you care?! Can't I be here because I'm looking for my sister, ha?! These guys are so fucking annoying_!" "Maybe…" (Mood: frantic)

Natsume fixed her hair and tried to calm down.

"Maybe? So that is a yes, right? Maybe also means yes. Rght, Na-tsu-me?"

-insert a very very large stress mark here- _"How the heck is that the same?! And who gave you the permission to call me by my first name only?!"_ "Would you please mind your own business?" (Mood: pissed off)

"Nah, we don't want to mind our own business. "

Natsume's face turned black. _"You dimwits are so annoying. It's so frustrating! Grrh!" _"You two." (Mood: danger level)

There was an electrical difficulty. It seems like the usual electric force around the area was increasing rapidly. It was acting up with the mood of Natsume. She's definitely pissed off. The girls run out because of fear.

"Hey, na-chan. What is-"

Electrical currents were flowing around her body and it's not just that, there were some materials around her which were starting to burn. Hikaru can't believe what he was seeing. Natsume's eyes were changing color.

"Tsk."

They all flinched the moment Natsume faced then. It was the same as that morning; the dark around aura around her and her cold blazing eyes.

"You're gonna regret pissing me off, you low-life creatures."

(Note: Natsume gets pissed off easily when she talks with guys since she's not used being with them.)

* * *

** End of chapter**

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews :**

**Girloveshugs**

**ohshc4eva**

**Sparklefaith**

**TheDevils'DouobleTroubleAngels**

**and Mrs. Eater Evans who I think is a psychic for knowing some of my plans. Hehe.:3**

**My dear readers please leave a comment on the review box below after reading if you feel like it. Hehe. **


	6. EXTRA(Literally)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own OHSHC expect my OC of coarse.**

* * *

The reason why Natsume studied in OURAN...

* * *

Natsume was living in Hokkaido with her grandmother. She has been with her ever since their mother died. Though ranka protested about it, he didn't have the expense to bring her with him since he didn't have a stable job then. He had no choice but to leave one of his precious daughters under his mother's care. Though natsume was raised away from her other twin, they remained close to each other because ranka and haruhi would always come and visit her every time they got the chance to go there. In addition, natsume and haruhi would always exchange letters to each other if ever they couldn't meet each other, even though the letter was just filled with randomness.

* * *

One afternoon when natsume arrived home after buying the groceries, she received the usual letters from her beloved sister, haruhi and her father. Natsume first read haruhi's mail. She was always eager to read haruhi's stories about her life. Though everything was just the everyday thing that haruhi does.

_Dear Natsu,_

_ How are you? Have you been eating properly? Remember what I told you last time? Refrain from eating too much junk food, ok?_

"I'm not eating 'too much' maybe just a little though." Natsume pouted and continued reading.

_By the way, I'll be a high school student this coming spring. I really hope that we can study on the same school. I really missed being with you. If only we could always be together. If possible, would you like to live with me and dad again?_

"Oh yea, haru will be a high school student already. I'm sure she'll be really popular with the boys since she's really cute. Wait?! No, no, no, no! Unwanted creatures will be swarming over my beloved haruhi! But there's no doubt that will happen. What if someone suddenly confess to her? No! This can't be happening? Nooooooo!"

Natsume menaced while in dispute with her thoughts. Her sister complex sure was acting up.

_Ahem. Before you turned hysterical there, which I think you're already doing without really going through this part of the paper, please hear me out first ok? Don't worry about guys swarming over me because that's impossible. I haven't decided yet on which school I'll be entering. If ever you wanted to live with us, let's choose a school together ok? I really missed you so much! Please consider my request ok? I'll be waiting for your reply._

_ Love,_

_ Haruhi _

Natsume folded the paper back to the original position and place it with the other letters that haruhi sent to her before.

"Haru, you're asking for something impossible again."

"…"

"Though, going to the same school is good idea. Why can't you just come here and live with me? That way we can be together. Why should I go and live with that gay father of ours?"

Natsume let out a big sigh. She was always fairly disappointed about every letter haruhi sent since it mostly talked about asking her to live with their 'gay' father. Natsume really hated that their father cross dress because of work. Natsume sat on top her bed. She looked at the other mails, aside from haruhi's letter and the bills they have to pay; she noticed an odd-looking letter. Well it was color pink and had such girly designs. She flipped the letter and notice that it was from her father. Her face turned black. She hesitated before reading the letter.

"That 'gay' man…"

_Dear Natsume-chan,_

_ Are you doing fine? I really really miss you! o! When are you going to visit me? I feel a little lonely that one of my little princesses is not with me. :'(. Would you consider going back? ^o^ Papa won't get angry ok? _

"What the F #$%?! He never change. His letters are really creeping me out."

_:3 By the way, haruhi's going to high school this spring. I really wanted the both of you to study in the same school since you never had a chance. Would you consider living with us? We'll be waiting for you._

_ Love,_

_ Papa_

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU JUST LET HARU STUDY HERE?! YOU DUMB GAY MAN!"

"Natsume-chan, is everything ok up there?" her grandmother shouted from the kitchen.

"It's fine grams. Don't worry. I'm just overacting a little." Natsume shouted back.

"Ok dear. After you're done there, come and eat some snacks I prepared for you. "

"Yes grams!"

"Urgh. I'm overreacting again… Oh well… got to write a reply letter." Natsume mumbled.

* * *

One week after the first semester started, Natsume received another letter from haruhi and her dad. Natsume was so excited about reading the letter that she didn't bother changing her clothes since she just came from school. She first read haruhi's letter.

_Dear Natsu,_

_ How are you? Me? I'm fine. High school is a little tough right now. I have to watch out for my grades since I have to always be on the top three or else they'll remove my scholarship. Oh yeah, I'm studying in Ouran High. Everyone here is different compare to my previous school._

"Ouran? Isn't that the school for the rich? Haru's really aiming for a good school for college." Natsume smiled.

_I'm in a club as well. Though it's a bit of a hindrance for my studies, it's really fun being with others company. I'm even friends with all of my classmates. Every day was full of surprises. It's tiring but it's really fun. There are some people that are a bit hard to handle but they're useful every now and then._

"So she has friends already. That's assuring. At least she feels happy. I somehow feel a little lonely knowing this." Natsume sighed.

_You're not reading the whole thing again. I told you before finish the letter fist before reacting. I still want you to some here. If you change your mind, maybe you can enter Ouran as well. I really like you to study on the same school with me. I miss you so much!_

_ Love,_

_ Haruhi_

Natsume gripped on the letter. She was regretful. She thought that maybe she was being selfish and stubborn like the usual. She wanted to be with haruhi too. When Natsume finally gained composure, she took the other letter and read it.

_Dear Natsume-chan,_

_**THIS IS BAD NATSUME-CHAN! _!**_

"What a header! It's even on bold face and all caps. What could this be this time?" Natsume mumbled.

_Haruhi, she's doing man LABOR! o! She accidentally broke a very expensive vase in her school and now she's being pushed to do MAN LABOR! _

"What the?! Haruhi said in her letter she's doing fine. How come our 'gay' father is saying that she's being pushed to do man labor?! Now I'm confused. "

_On top of that, she's surrounded with __**BOYS**__! _ ! __

"What?!"

After reading this line, Natsume rushed towards her grandmother's room and barged in.

"Grams, I'm going to Tokyo. There's an emergency!"

Her grandmother was speechless. She left as fast a lightning without a second thought. Her sister complex was acting up. She left the house so fast that her grandmother wasn't able to react much on it. She didn't even finish reading the letter either. She even left it on the floor. Her grandmother took the piece of paper and read the last part.

_But don't worry. They're really good friends with her. They get along just fine and haruhi is also good with it. Visit sometime so you can meet her friends. They're really good boys. I think you'll get along well. Haruhi told me not to tell but I think I should. She's currently joining the Host club, they just talk to girls. So basically she's mostly mingling with girls. Don't worry too much ok? _

_ Love,_

_ Papa_

_P.S. I hope you'll reconsider going here. I really want to be with my two daughters once again. _

"Ranka, you really know how to handle your daughter."Natsume's grandmother chuckled.

Natsume really had a bad habit of not reading before reacting. That's the reason she had a bad impression of the host club at first. It actually worsened after the incident. It all started with that letter or should I say the indirect way of how ranka writes his letters.

* * *

**End Of Chapter**

* * *

**This is an extra chapter to make up for my slow updating. ^o^**

**Don't forget to review. :3**


	7. How to calm her down

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC only my oc.**

The lights started to flicker.

"Electrical difficulties?"

Haruhi who is missing in action was in the library doing her homework. She wanted to finish all of her homework so she won't have another thing to worry about at home. She completely forgot about the time. This was the reason she was late for club activities.

"I wonder what natsu is doing. Hmmm..."

Haruhi felt chills down her spine for a moment. She had a bad feeling about something during her absence.

"I think I forgot something very important."

Haruhi hurried back towards the club room.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"This is bad. Did anyone ask haru-chan how to calm her sister down?" Hunny asked worriedly.

"We didn't even bother to ask." The twins said as they shrugged in unison.

"I forgot."

The eyes of the four host club members all widened in awe. They didn't expect that kyouya would forget something like that. It was very unusual though asking would really give no profit for him so maybe this one was an exemption.

""This is bad! My daughter #2... Her... her eyes! They're... they turned RED!" Tamaki exclaimed as he rampage while circling around the room.

"... ... ... ... ..."

"Tono... We all can see that." The twins said in monotone.

"How can this be?! Noooooooo!"

"Tama-chan calm down." Hunny said as he chased around tamaki.

The other host just had a derp face while looking at their idiotic king. Tamaki started to go hysterical like the usual. This only caused the others to ultimately face palm right before his eyes though tamaki didn't even notice it or didn't even bother to notice it. The others started to huddle leaving behind the idiotic king who is still in his own world being too hysterical.

"This is really bad. What do you think we should do kyouya-senpai?"

The twins turned all attention to kyouya who they think knows the right thing to do. Then something struck kaoru like a pitcher hitting homerun in a baseball game.

"Wait." Kaoru turned his face towards mori. "Mori-senpai, how will you calm her down in this situation? You're the expert here since you can always calm hunny-senpai a.k.a. the low blood pressure evil beast down whenever he rampages, right?"

Now all eyes are on mori. It was evident that mori was getting too nervous. They were all intensely looking at him. Besides, the only reason he can calm hunny down was because they've been together for a very long time that's why he knew a lot about hunny.

"Mori-senpai?"

Mori was sweating a lot than usual. It seemed like he wouldn't be of any help in this situation. The lights started to break. Electrical difficulties were going hay wire. It was starting to be felt around the entire school. Natsume was staring at them intensely. She was getting more pissed off.

"Tsk."

She sat down on the nearest chair and rested her cheek on top of her fist.

"You low life creatures are so pathetic." She said in monotone.

Hearing this made the entire host except Tamaki flinch for a second.

Tamaki approached her and violently shook her. This was not the best idea to do. The others were panicking because of what tamaki was doing. They have no idea why the heck would their king do something more idiotic than what he usually do. They were supposed to stop him but they didn't have the guts to go near the two since they could see more electrical waves building up on natsume's side. In addition, natsume's facial expression was starting to get darker.

"You shouldn't say foul words, MY DAUGHTER #2!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Who says you're my daddy? And what the heck is with that _daughter #2_?!" She glared at him after saying this in monotone making tamaki move back.

Natsume thought that it was the last idiotic attempt of tamaki but after five seconds of silence he was back to normal or more like more idiotic than usual.

"Mom! Daughter #2, she's being mean!" Tamaki glanced at kyouya. "I know..."

He miraculously disappeared for one moment.

"What the heck is wrong with this guy?!" Natsume thought.

Then magically reappeared in front of natsume.

"Here." Tamaki handed over kuma-chan. "You can play with my kuma-chan."

She was silent for a while. The other host club members were expecting that she would burn it, electrocute it or just merely threw it but in the end she was just staring at it. Apparently, she was an animal lover and she can't bear to hurt any form of animal. May it be the real deal or just merely a stuff toy? She then shifted her attention from kuma-chan to tamaki.

"I don't need it." Natsume replied in monotone while trying to hide her urge to hug the poor thing (kuma-chan).

The mythical imaginary strike of lightning appeared and flashed towards tamaki. He didn't expect that kuma-chan would be disliked though by the looks of others, kuma-chan was an ugly bear. He started sulking, not to mention he's even with kuma-chan making a house of a hamster. Poor kuma-chan. He's now stuck with tamaki on his self-proclaimed 'house of a hamster'. What tamaki has done didn't even help one bit. This became more troublesome for the others.

"How about we just try to calm her down on our own way? It's at least worth a try, right?" kaoru suggested.

"Ok."

"Uhhh.. ok?"

"Un" Mori nodded.

"Hmmm... Let's give it a try! I'm up first." Hunny said as he raised his hand.

Hunny disappeared for about two seconds and came back with a big (gigantic) cake. He rushed towards natsume.

"Na-chan, let's just eat cake, ok? Calm down... Please?" hunny said with full of smiles.

"Not hungry." Natsume replied in monotone.

"Just one bite?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Mitsu-senpai, if you're not going to eat that right now, I'll burn it." Natsume said, still in monotone.

Without further ado, hunny swallowed the cake as if was just a piece of candy. It was a scary sight for the host club members. Something very unusual kept happing that day.

In the end of it, hunny failed to calm her since the electrical waves beside her didn't disappear but at least it lessen but it really didn't do much help.

Up next, kyouya. Kyouya walked over towards her. She didn't really have any particular anger towards kyouya, more like his on the safe side. She stared at him blankly.

"You're causing too much damage to the room. Would you mind calming down already." Kyouya said with a smile on his face. A type of smile that says, "You irritating woman, calm down already! You're causing me too much already. Do you know how much we have to pay for the repairs of this place?"

However, natsume was like haruhi when it comes to being dense though haruhi is worse than her. So, she doesn't know or understand the foul words behind kyouya's smile.

"..."

"Kyouya senpai is scary." The twins mumbled.

"Would you mind repeating what you have said? Hikaru... Kaoru."

"It's nothing." The twins looked side ways to avoid eye contact with kyouya.

However, it was failed as well. Kyouya didn't bother to exert more effort to stop her. He just let the others handle it. He just wanted it to end already. Then he started writing on his mythical _deathnote_ I mean notebook.

Next in line is mori. Before mori even went near her, she gave him an asserting death glare. She got more pissed off after seeing kyouya's smile. She somewhat hates the smile on a guy's face. In the end, mori didn't approach and just merely passed the baton to the twins. Poor mori, the aftermath from kyouya really turned up a bad effect.

"In the end we have to be the one to settle this." Kaoru sighed.

"Yeah. This is really boring don't you think?" Hikaru pouted.

"Now that you mentioned it, it seems so."

"Hey you two! Quit your blabbering and do you part will you?" kyouya glared at the twins making them move faster that before.

"Err. Ok, kyouya-senpai."

Whether they like it or not, they have to finish this up or else they're dead meat. Not because of natsume's flames but because of the unknown possibility of whatever kyouya might do to them if they stop her right this instant.

Kaoru first approached her. With only five steps from his position, kaoru abruptly stopped right after seeing a ball of flame in front of him. He wasn't even doing anything yet. It seemed like natsume started to react already. She was literally trying to burn him to crisps. Because of some weird reasons, natsume ended up getting more pissed off just by the sight of those twins. Well, they're basically the reason why she's on rage right now. Natsume clearly can't stand the sight of the hitachiin twins. She just merely hates them with no particular reason or what so ever. Kaoru started running around because flames were appearing near his feet and there was even a ball of flame covered with electric current following him around. He has no other choice but to run. Run for his life (lol). Hikaru can't just sit around and watch his precious twin turn into a barbeque. Without natsume noticing, he positioned himself behind her then suddenly covered her eyes.

"Ok. Ok. That's enough for one day don't you think?"

Natsume was startled. The fire-ball that was chasing after kaoru suddenly and the other electric currents flowing around the room suddenly disappeared. Natsume grasped. Hikaru stared at her for a moment. Then the door opened.

"Ahhh... What happened here?"

"Haruhi!" The twins grasped.

"Haru-chan!"

"You're late"

"Haruhi."

Hikaru slowly let go of natsume. As he removes his hand, he caught a glimpse of her eyes. It turned back to its original color. This means she actually calmed down. The weird thing was only haruhi was capable of doing that. Before they could ask her anything, she fainted on hikaru's arms. Haruhi immediately noticed this.

"Hi-ka-RUUUUUUUUUU!" Haruhi said with flame blazing in her eyes.

"This is not what it looks like. I didn't do anything. I swear!" Hikaru panicked.

* * *

-End Of Chapter-

* * *

**I finally updated. Yay for me!**

**To those who requested an update here it is. Nyuhahahaha!**

**Darkx1nAngel**

**The unknown guest! :3 **

**KurouKageTenshiFreedomfromru le**

**PhoenixNimbus.320**

**Sparklefaith**

**Mrs. Eater Evans and..**

**TheDevils'DoubleTroubleAngels**

**Thanks for the reviews. I gladly appreciate it!**


	8. Inevitable visit

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC only my oc.**

It's been a week after the rampage of natsume. She's been absent since then. It seemed like she used too much energy at that time. Because of this she was sick. Well, more like she caught a cold, this happened every time she rampage. She unconsciously use too much of her energy due to her anger making her end up with a cold or flu. This was a great advantage for her since won't be seeing those guys for the meantime. The only disadvantage was that no one would be taking care of her. Not like before, her grandmother was there to take care of her. Since she refused to live with haruhi and her dad, due to the reason that he cross dresses, she has to cope with it.

"Ahhh… I'm so hungry." Natsume grumbles.

Natsume rolled around her futon.

"I wonder what time haru would come to visit me."

* * *

At ouran…

Lunch time... Hikaru and kaoru approached haruhi. She's been silent ever since that day. She was clearly mad about what happened to her sister.

"Oi. Haruhi." Hikaru lazily pat her back

"… … … …" Haruhi didn't even look at him, not even a glimpse.

"HA-RU-HI!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"… … … …"

"Come on. I already told you that I didn't do anything."

"… … … …"

"Haruhi, I'm just wondering… where's your sister? It's been a week and I haven't caught a glimpse of her, not even once." Kaoru butted in.

"She's at home." Haruhi looked at kaoru and replied.

"She doesn't want to go to school anymore?"

"… … … …"

"Is something wrong with her?"

"She's sick. She used up too much of her energy and now she has a flu."

"Is that so? Then, how is she now?"

"Not good."

"Ehh?! Until now?"

"… … … …"

"Come on quit ignoring me already!"

Haruhi sighed and continued ignoring hikaru. Though she can clearly see that hikaru pissed off level was hitting its boiling point.

"Can we visit her?"

"No."

"Why?"

"You'll worsen her condition."

"We'll not. Promise." The twins said in unison.

"I heard from hunny-senpai you were the one who made her angry."

"Err…" Hikaru twitched.

"We're sorry."

"I'm going to visit her today. You guys can tag along but only you guys. Don't tell this to anyone specially tamaki-senpai, ok?"

"Ok!"

"Wait… visit her?"

* * *

Later that afternoon…

Apparently, the host club revived from a three-day vacation due to what happened before. Now the host are working extra hard to regain what they've lost. In addition, they were overflowing with customers who missed them doing their club activity. The moe was inactive for a while so they have to pump it up. (Hurray for MOE!)

"Kyouya-senpai… Uhhhmmm… We're taking a day off today!"

Without waiting for kyouya's reply, the trio immediately left the room. They're in so much trouble for sure on the next day.

* * *

Natsume was starting to get bored.

"Ohhhhhh… My head is spinning like crazy. Haru please come soon."

* * *

Inside the limousine of the twins… Apparently they ended up using this as their mode of transportation.

"Hey haruhi, why are we taking a different route?"

"… … … …"

"Come on are you still mad about the last time. I told you I didn't do anything. Geez!" Hikaru scratches the back of his head. He's officially getting irritated.

"Hikaru, you're going to make haruhi angry again. Do you want to experience the same thing from last time?" Kaoru scolded him.

"No, thank you" hikaru gulped.

* * *

-A little flash back from what happened when haruhi came-

"This is not what it looks like. I didn't do anything. I swear!"

"What did you just do to my sister?" Haruhi menaced.

"Is this a part two of na-chan's wrath?"

Hunny climbed on top of mori's shoulder.

"I hope not."

"Don't lie to me! How can my sister be laying unconscious on your knees?!"

"Wait, I can explain."

"I won't accept any of your explanation. What matters is that my sister is somewhat hurt and you're obviously the one who's behind it."

"I already told you. I didn't do anything. Kaoru help me here will you?"

"Nah. I'm enjoying this." Kaoru snickered.

"Kaoru…" hikaru begged but kaoru acted as if he didn't see anything.

Hikaru ended up being scolded by haruhi for two hours straight. Not to mention, natsume was still laying down on his knees that time. It was hell of a torture.

-end of flash back-

* * *

"So, why are we taking a different route haruhi?"

"Natsu… She lives separately from us. She has her own apartment."

"Ehhh?! I thought you are commoners?"

"What's wrong with being commoners?"

"She finally spoke to me." HIkaru thought and was a bit happy. "Nothing. Nothing."

"She has her own savings and she refuse to live with us because she hates it whenever she sees our dad cross dress. Problem?"

"Ahhh… Poor ranka-san. It must be hard for him."

"Why can't he just stop?" hikaru asked.

"That's kind of like his work. So it's really hard to stop."

"ohhh…"

* * *

They arrived at natsume's apartment building. Haruhi rang the dong bell.

*ding, dong*

They heard loud footsteps of someone running and a little stumbling as well. The moment natsume opens the door, she immediately glomped the first person she sees.

"Haru…" Natsume said lazily.

"H-he-hey?! I-I-I-I'm not haruhi!" hikaru panicked. He was mistaken by natsume as haruhi and because of this he was the one glomped by her. Hikaru blushed a little when their eyes met.

"Ah!" Natsume looked at hikaru for two seconds then shifted her sight towards haruhi. "Haru!"

"Doesn't she notice us?"

Hikaru and kaoru looked at each other skeptically.

"It seems so."

"I'm hungry…"

Natsume hanged behind haruhi as they entered the room.

"Come in."

"Sorry for the intrusion."

"It's bigger than haruhi's house."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Haruhi glared at hikaru. Hikaru froze for one second.

"Isn't too big for one person?"

"Not really."

"She replied." Hikaru thought and smile a little. Natsume caught a glimpsed of this.

"Don't be afraid. When natsu is sick, she doesn't really remember if she is mad at you or if you had done something bad to her."

"Ahhh... Is that so?"

"Natsu, lay down on your futon first while I make something up for you."

"Ok." Natsume crawled towards her futon lazily.

"I'll help." Hikaru suddenly offered.

"Ok?"

"Natsumi-chan, lay down first ok." Kaoru assisted natsume towards her futon.

"Thanks, kaoru-kun." Natsume smiled.

"Ehh? How did you-"

"Hmmm?" natsume looked at him cutely.

"Never mind. Rest for a while ok? This must be the effects of her sickness…"

"This is bad." Haruhi mumbled. "Natsu, when is the last time you went to the grocery store?"

"A week ago, I guess?"

"Seems so. You're out of ingredients."

"Sorry."

"It can't be helped. I'll go to the grocery store for a while you two take care of her first while I'm gone."

"I'll come with you." Hikaru proposed.

"No need."

"Are you still mad?"

"… … … …"

"You can't carry all that stuff back with you haruhi. I'll go with you, ok?" Kaoru butted in. (Again!)

"Ok. Hikaru, take care of her ok?!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Y-y-ye-yes ma'am!" hikaru stuttered.

Haruhi and kaoru left the room. It was awfully quiet for a while. Then…

"Hey you?"

"What?!" hikaru said with full of irritation.

"You like haru don't you?"

"W-w-wh-wh-wha-wha-what?!" Hikaru flustered.

"It's written all over your face."

"Stop joking around. Sick people should just rest."

"Ok."

Another moment of silence…

"Hey…"

"What?"

"Can I tell you a story?"

"Huh? Don't you need to rest?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry. So, will you listen to me?"

"Ohhh… ok."

"There was once a girl who loves playing or just merely enjoying herself. Everyone likes her. She has a sister. They're always very close. No one can actually separate them, not even their parents."

"Is she talking about herself and haruhi?"

"Then the little girl realizes that she had something unique in her, the power to control fire and lightning. It was like a curse to her. Her powers were governed by her emotions and once she gets out of control she can't get a hold of herself anymore. She thought that she would be hated but her family stood up for her. She was really happy. But one fateful night, her powers went hay wire and when she snapped out of it. She realized the bad effects that it had cause. The once happy family shattered into dust. She was devastated. She thought of dying because of the powers she had. If only she doesn't have them… if only… "

Tear started flowing out of natsume's eyes. Hikaru slowly wiped it off.

"It's ok."

"Mom should still be alive…"

After saying the last sentence, natsume fall asleep leaving hikaru with a shock face. This was something he didn't expect to hear. More like he wished he didn't hear.

"Hah… hah… idiot. Don't spill out your secrets all at once, especially not to me."

* * *

**End Of Chapter**


	9. Now a !

**Disclaimer: I don't own** **OHSHC****; only my oc.**

_(The whole chapter is on Natsume's POV because I feel like it.)_

* * *

Finally I can go to school. Though it's not like I wanted to go there but my grades can't fall behind. I still have to maintain my scholarship. This was rather a typical day. I entered the classroom and unexpectedly I was swarmed by my female classmates.

"Fujioka-san! How are you?"

"Natsume-sama, we missed you."

"_Sama?_"

"What happened? You've been out for a very long time. We thought something bad happened to you!"

These girls were really too clingy but I really don't mind. I'm more used being around girls anyway.

"I caught a flu but I'm ok now. Don't worry about it." I faintly smiled at them.

"That's great. We don't know what we will do if something happens to you."

"Thanks for the concern."

While I was at the midst of talking with my female classmates, someone suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me away. Before I realize it, we were already at the hallway and away from the girls. Few seconds later I noticed that it was the two club mates of my sister. The one pulling my arm was that idiotic princely guy who happened to be the club president and the other one was the guy with glasses who seemed to be a little bit of anti-social when it comes to me.

"Ahhh... is something wrong? Where are you taking me?" I said while trying to act nice.

Though I really can't stand being with guys, I have to cope up with this so that I wouldn't cause any trouble again. Those guys didn't respond. They just silently dragged me towards their club room. When we arrived they started talking.

"Fujioka Natsume, you-"

The guy with glasses was cut off by the idiotic prince who seemed to be having a hard time controlling his current feelings. He burst out and stated to hug on me.

"Waaaahhh! Daughter #2! I missed you so much! Are you alright already? I heard you caught a flu. Sorry if I wasn't able to visit you. Haruhi wouldn't let me." The idiotic prince simultaneously spoke without even realizing the deadly glares from the guy with glasses.

"Tamaki."The guy with glasses firmly said with a very dark aura behind him.

The idiotic prince, tamaki, suddenly froze. He stopped talking and hid to the nearest pillar. Finally, he realized the deadly aura around the guy with glasses.

"Sorry kyouya. You can continue now."

The guy with glasses, kyouya, took a deep breath and look at me with such intensity in his eyes. This was making me nervous. He pushed his glasses on the bridge of his nose and started speaking.

"Fujioka Natsume-san."

He suddenly glared at me.

"Yes?" I shrieked.

"Do you still remember what happened a week ago?"

This is bad. His smile was really creepy and his eyes seemed to be telling me that I'm dead meat. I think my skin hairs were starting to stand.

"Yes, I remember..." I said in a soft tone.

"You've cause a lot of damage to the club room, right? How do you think you're going to pay for the damage you made?" Kyouya said while still wearing the same devilish smile with an evil aura around him.

"I don't know exactly. Well without even computing for it, I'm sure that it would really cause me. So, what am I suppose to do?" I reluctantly replied.

"That's really simple, right tamaki?" Kyouya shifted his attention from me to tamaki who was hiding behind the pillar.

"That's right. You know the saying, 'When in Rome, do what Romans do.'?"

"Huh?"

A chair suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Then tamaki sat down on it and pointed his finger at me.

"Starting today you'll be a host."

"Ehh?!"

_Dejavu?_

My eyes widened in awe. I can't believe it. I really have to be on this club?! And worst I have to be a host! I really wanted to refuse but the evil aura behind kyouya was building up as if it would swallow me whole. The next thing I knew, I subconsciously agreed to their demand. This was so depressing. Well, it wasn't my fault in the first place. It was because of those annoying cat-jerks. Remembering their faces made me even more pissed off. I have to calm myself down. I was planning to leave already but tamaki stopped me by hugging me from behind.

"We'll work together from now on. So let's get along ok, daughter num-ber-two? "

He flashed a big smile right in front of my face. For some weird reasons, I really wanted to punch him but alas I can't. I have to keep my composure.

"_Try-to-be-calm!_"

"Suoh-san (Suou-san), please refrain from being close to me. I don't like it. Don't act as if you're my father cause you'll never be my father... and most importantly stop calling me _daughter #2_. It's annoying." I said in monotone without even considering what he would feel.

Well, that's the easiest way to dishearten someone who wanted to get close to me. He suddenly turned teary-eyed. That made me a bit guilty of what I just said. He really looked like a lost puppy but then again...

"Okaa-san (Mom, pertaining to kyouya)! My daughter #2, she's being mean again! What should I do?"

"_Huh?" _

I can't believe it. Face palm wasn't enough to describe what I just felt after tamaki said that. A dead pan would be appropriate, indeed.

"I know maybe I should... No… no… no... Or maybe... that can't be also..." tamaki mumbled to himself.

Before he makes me more disappointed of whatever his doing right now, I slipped out after excusing myself from kyouya.

"I know! Daughter #-"

"She left ten minutes ago."

"What?!" tamaki grimaced.

This was going to be tiring for sure. As I limply walk across the hall, I bumped into haru.

"Natsu was wrong? Did something happen?" Haruhi asked with a very worried expression.

"Haru... I'm forced to be in the host club."

"Ehh?!"

I explained to her everything. Well, it can't be help. I just can't believe that both of us were now in debt with the host club.

After classes, I went to the club room with tamaki and kyouya. There I was inspected by a first year fan girl. I think her name was renge, Houshakuji Renge. She was the one thinking what kind of type I am.

"Type?"

"Well everyone here in the club has their own unique selling point." Haruhi explained.

"We have the prince type, tamaki; cool type, kyouya; little devil type, the Hitachiin twins, hikaru and kaoru; wild type, takashi and loli-shota type which is me." Our small senpai, Haninozuka Mitsukuni said with glee.

"Ahhh... Is that so?"

"I got it! You're the Caring type!"

"HUH?!" Everyone

"Oi Temae (Bastard)... Think of a proper thing or do you want me step at you." I'm really pissed off with what she just said so I subconsciously turned mean.

I was hoping she would cry or be angry at me but... I shouldn't expect such natural thing from those people connected with this host club.

"Ahhh... aaahhh... Marvellous! Perfect! I know now! You're the Seme type!"

"Se-seme type?" Everyone mumbled.

"Yes. Those foul words, the alluring aura that tells you I'm in control, it's perfect."

"Whatever. Let's just go through with this."

Everyone glared at hikaru who obviously doesn't care about what's happening.

* * *

Club time...

"Natsume-sama, what type of food do you like?"

"Anything is fine." I said in a snobbish attitude. Though I'm at ease with girls, I don't accept the fact that I have to work as a host. It's infuriating.

"Your hair is long and beautiful. Why did you grow it that long?"

"It's none of your business." I looked directly into her eyes. "It's better if you ask something more interesting than this."

"Natsume-sama... Kyaaahhhh! " the girl and her companions suddenly squealed.

"Since when did our costumers become masochists?" Hikaru face palmed.

"Those siblings are so natural. She should be a second natural type, don't you think?" Kaoru added.

Haruhi suddenly appeared by my side.

"Haru!"

"Please be gentle with my twin. He's new to these things." Haruhi flash a very radiant smile, melting the heart of the fan girls and ignited the extreme moeness in the air.

"You know what it seemed like haru-chan and na-chan could also be the little angels type. They're quite the opposite of the Hitachiin twins and it will surely get them more costumers." Hunny mumbled.

Hikaru and kaoru heard this which made them a bit pissed or more liked challenged. For that reason, they were doing more fan service of their brotherly love. This turn of events suddenly cause a fight between us and the other twins. Moeness is in the air. You can hear girls squealing every second and it was full of hearts everywhere. The remaining host club members seemed to be treated as shadows for the meantime.

"My... my... Lovely costumers... are taken away."

Tamaki emoted at one corner but even if he does that no one seemed to notice him at all. I pity him. We weren't even making any effort on this. Haru and I were just merely talking to each other. I wonder why they act like this. Finally, the club activity ended for today. Some girls didn't even want to leave yet.

"That was tiring." I lay down on the table right in front of me.

Then hunny and mori suddenly popped in front of me. I was a little surprised but I was too tired to even react.

"Na-chan, did you enjoy yourself?"

"Enjoy? Well not really. I admire you all since you can all do this easily, mitsu-senpai, takashi-senpai."

Someone suddenly put his arms around me. When I turn around to check, it was one of the cat-jerks, hikaru.

"Why are you calling hunny-senpai and mori-senpai by their first names?"

"Because they said I could." I unconsciously pinched his hand.

"That hurts."

Hikaru nursed his hand and while he does that kaoru approached me.

"Natsume-chan, you're sweating. Could you still have that flu?" Kaoru suddenly palmed my forehead. I suddenly moved back and almost fell on my chair. Kaoru was a bit surprised. I was really never treated as a girl even from my previous school (I resembled a guy so I was like an idol/ prince in my previous school.) that's why I was shocked by his actions.

"Oi kaoru, what's up with that?"

Hikaru grabbed kaoru's hand and cleansed it with alcohol.

"Nothing."

Hikaru looked at him intensely.

"Are sure you're ok, natsu?" Haru had a worried face again.

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

"By the way, where's tono?" Kaoru asked.

"He's there. He's been sulking for a long time now." Kyouya pointed on tamaki who was sitting near the window. He's been thinking about his lost costumers.

"Is he always like that?"

"Yeah, most of the times." The other host clubs members replied in unison.

With no particular reason, I approached him and patted his back. He seemed like a lost animal. I can't help not to ignore him. He was startled at first. Then he suddenly hugged me.

"Daughter #2! You're such a nice girl."

"Ah. Suoh-san let go of me." I said in monotone. I didn't have the strength to overreact anymore, not even to push him back. Even though I said that he still didn't let go, up until haru butted in. She scolded him for a while. Everyone was laughing.

"If only the days would always be like this... but if my hunch is correct, something bad is about to happen." I mumbled as I looked outside the window. Hikaru and kaoru were looking at me at that time.

* * *

**End Of Chapter**

* * *

**To my readers, thank you for reviewing. You make me read my fic again every time you review.**

**Special thanks to **

**Sparklefaith and TheDevils'DoubleTroubleAngels(You know me)**


	10. Meetings 1,1

**Disclaimer: I don't own** **OHSHC****; only my oc.**

_-Italicized words are thoughts.-**  
**_

* * *

In the Hitachiin masion, around six o'clock in the morning...

The Hitachiin brothers unexpectedly woke up before their alarm. It was Saturday and they basically had nothing much to do. With no particular reason, kaoru crawled under hikaru's sheets and lay down near him.

"Hikaru, what do you think of natsume-chan?" kaoru slowly whispered to hikaru's ear.

"She's annoying, an eyesore. Every time I see her, I wanted to play a prank on her. She's unpredictable. She says what she likes. She does what she wants. She's not cute at all." Hikaru said with full of irritation as his faced his sleepy twin.

They were staring at each for a while when kaoru suddenly spoke again.

"Then what about haruhi?" Kaoru smiled at him.

"Wh-wha-what? Why is haruhi suddenly included in this conversation?!" hikaru frantically said as he tried to cover his face with his pillow.

"Just answer my question hikaru."

Kaoru forcefully removed the pillow away from hikaru's face to see his embarrassed face. Kaoru often teased hikaru because he loves seeing different kinds of expression from the face of his twin.

"Uhhhmmm… should I even say it out loud? I like her of course, happy?" Hikaru suddenly flashed red.

Though kaoru pretty much expect this kind of reaction from him, it really never gets old. Hikaru's blushing face was the best sight kaoru could ever see. Oh, and so as his flustered face.

"Maybe." Kaoru said while looking towards his side as if he was avoiding eye contact.

"What about you kaoru? What do you think of haruhi?" Hikaru asked out of the blue.

"_Should it really be haruhi first?"_ Kaoru thought. "Well, I like her too but not like how you like her."

"Then, how about that girl?" Hikaru said in a very serious face.

"That girl? She has a name you know?"

Kaoru pinched the cheek of hikaru.

"Fine. What do you think about _'that'_ natsume?" Hikaru pouted as he cupped his swollen cheek.

"I think I'm interested with her." Kaoru flashed a smile with some glittery effect on his eyes. He was serious about this. For some reason, he was slowly being to get interested about natsume.

"Are you serious?! If I were you, I'd better not be interested in her. She… she has a lot of secrets. I don't understand her very much. She's often jolly then she'll suddenly switch into a bad mood. She says foul words to her costumers then suddenly she'll comfort them. She's twisted, ok?! You better stay away from her." Hikaru grimaced as he warned his twin.

This became hikaru's view of natsume after they visited her from before. He was still a bit confused about the things she said to him that time, about herself, her powers and her mother…

"Pfffffffft!" Kaoru suddenly burst into laughter.

"What?! I'm serious here!" Hikaru tried to snap his twin out of his laughter.

"You make me want to know her even more hikaru but aside from that I'm more interested on how you can actually talk about her for too long. It's suspicious enough." Kaoru poked his twins face.

"Stop kidding with me kaoru!"

Hikaru was a little bit pissed off so he turned back to avoid kaoru's stares but kaoru kept poking him and they ended up tickling each other.

"Natsume… -chan, eh? I wonder who is this person who makes my boys loud so early in the morning?"

Yuzaha, hikaru and kaoru's mother, was peaking at them the whole time. She was very intrigued on why her boys would be up so early and worse they even have a lot of energy. She gradually became curious about natsume because she was the topic of the twin in the first place.

* * *

In Natsume's apartment.

She always woke up early since she has a part-time job. Well, she had to do it. She can't always rely on what her grandmother was sending her. She'd be too abusive. She then stretched her arms and yawn a little while covering her mouth.

"Time to go to work then."

She was locking up the door when she received a text message from haruhi. (This was something very rare.)

[_Gudmorning natsu, what are you doing now? Are you free for today? Let's go around town if you like?_]

She immediately replied to her. Unfortunately, due to working schedule she can't accompany her dear sister. It was really disappointing but she can't really do anything about it.

[Sorry haru I have work to do. Well, here I go.]

Natsume sighed as she left her apartment building. Natsume first roamed around town. She had more time before going to her part-time job. Now, she regret turning down haruhi's offer.

"This place sure is big."

While regretting everything, natsume continued walking as if she was a walking corpse. Because of this she suddenly bumped into someone and that certain someone fell on her knees. The weird thing was that their collision wasn't really strong. Perhaps the person she bumped was really weak.

"Sorry. I was dozing off." Natsume reached out her hand to help the woman who fell down.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine." The woman grabbed natsume's hand and slowly stood up.

"Do you need help on something?"

Natsume felt guilty that the woman fell on her knees because of her. It also seemed like that woman was really in a hurry. Nastume wanted to at least help her out or something along the lines.

"Well, I'm really in need of someone and…" The woman suddenly stopped talking and started to inspect natsume from head to toe. "You seemed to be the right girl for it.."

"Excuse me. I don't quite understand where this is going into."

"Just follow me, ok?"

Natsume was suddenly dragged by the strange woman.

* * *

In Haruhi's apartment…

Haruhi was lonely that her invitation to natsume was turned down. She was fair gloomy as of the moment when she suddenly received a call. It was from tamaki.

"Hello-" her words were cut off by the overly excited voice of tamaki.

"Haruhi! I'm in front of your house right now!"

Haruhi jumped out of her seat and quickly opened the door. There she saw tamaki and his freakishly big idiotic smile.

"Ehh? Senpai, why are you here?"

"I actually came to visit natsume-chan since I wasn't able to come last time when she was sick." Tamaki said as he was all hyped up.

"Unfortunately, natsu isn't around plus she lives in another apartment."

Haruhi was still depressed, making her manner of talking with tamaki colder than before.

"Ehh?! Why?"

"Some reasons…"

"Then what should I do now?"

Tamaki suddenly pouted and squatted down on his knees. He was supposed to act cool while visiting the twins. However, his plan back fired the moment he knew that natsume wasn't around and worse she doesn't really live there. Haruhi sighed.

"Senpai, do you want to come strolling with me? I originally plan to do so with natsu but since she had something to do, I don't have anyone to accompany me. Would like to scome with me?"

Haruhi suddenly smiled at him. After seeing this tamaki immediately revived from his current position as if nothing bad has occurred.

"Ok!" Tamaki exclaimed. "_Wait! Is this a DATE?!"_

"Senpai, this is not a date."

"_Mind reader!"_

"I'm not a mind reader either."

"Heh… Is that so?" Tamaki sweat-dropped. "I really thought she could read my mind but I don't expect less from my daughter."

"I'm not your daughter."

"Eh?!"

"Shall we go?"

* * *

In the place where natsume was brought to…

"Uhhhmmm… what am I suppose to do?"

"I'm terribly sorry for dragging you here. First of all, I'm Yuzuha, Hitachiin Yuzuha. We're kinda short of models right now so can you help us?"

"_I've been dragged here already anyway. I think it's fine." _Natsume thought. "It's ok. My shift is still three hours from now so I can manage. I think?"

"Yay! I was right to pick you. You're really a life saver!"

"_Wait didn't she just say Hitachiin?"_

"Pick me? Didn't we bump on each other by accident?"

The woman left me without answering natsume's lingering question. She pushed her towards the photographer who has been waiting for a long time. He seemed so pissed off being out of schedule. Then the photo shoot started. Natsume had no idea what she was doing or merely why the heck was she there in the first place. She just followed what the photographer was saying and acted a little bit on her own. She really can't refuse requests. That's one disadvantage for her. A simple no was enough but when someone actually acted like a lost animal and asks her a favor, whether she likes it or not, she still can't refuse.

"Hey, who's that model? She's very suited to any clothes she wears. It's as if she embodied the clothing itself."

"I wonder which company she works with."

"She's really beautiful."

Finally, the shoot ended. It took around two hours.

"Arigatou (Thank you)! You're really a great help. By the way, what's your name?"

"Fujioka, Fujioka Natsume."

"Fujioka? Could you be a relative of Fujioka Haruhi?"

"I'm her twin sister. How do you know her ma'am?"

"That's why you resemble her, aside from the long hair of course. She's a classmate of my sons."

"_Wait. Yuzuha… Hitachiin… Hitachiin…Hitachiin… could she possibly be?"_

"Are you studying in Ouran as well?"

"Ha? Yes."

"Do you know hikaru and kaoru Hitachiin?"

"_OMIGAD! It can't be! This nice person is their mom? Where the heck do they get their annoying genes from?! This person is definitely nice not like them. Could it be from their father? Wait. I really can't believe this! Why? Why?!" _

Natsume was in state of shock.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me… hehe…"

* * *

In the streets of Tokyo…

"Haruhi, do you know where you're sister is?" Tamaki suddenly asked to break the silence.

"Not really. She doesn't always tell me where she goes." Haruhi bluntly said. _"That's because I can already tell just by listening to her voice."_

"Is that so…" Tamaki became silent once more.

"Senpai, let's go to this store."

Haruhi suddenly gripped on his sleeve and pulled him towards a store.

"Ok. Wait up."

While in the store, haruhi was lining up clothes on tamaki. As if she's checking if it fits him. Tamaki became a little nervous.

"Haruhi, why are you-?"

"Hold still for a moment."

"_Could it be that haruhi is planning on buying clothes for me?! I'm so touch." _ Tamaki thought with full of glee.

"Senpai, what do you think looks better?"

"Anything you pick is good."

"Well, I'm not sure if otou-san(father) would like it though."

"_Otou-san? Could she be acknowledging me as her father already? This makes me happier!"_

"Senpai, are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm totally fine."

"You weren't listening to me, are you? I said what do you think my father would like this one or this one?"

"_My father… wait… does this means it's for ranka-san."_ Tamaki paused for a moment. "Haruhi, that present… it's for ranka-san?"

"Yes. My father's birthday is coming soon so I wanted to buy him something that he can use."

With just one sentence tamaki's inner mind fantasies have been crushed into ruins.

"_When I finally thought that haruhi acknowledged me as her father, my dream shattered in just a second."_

"uhhhhmmm… tamaki-senpai…"

"What is it?" Tamaki said with lack of interest since his dream was shattered a moment ago.

"I'll treat you in exchange of coming with me today, ok? But don't expect much."

Once again with just merely a sentence, the idiotic prince has been revived.

"Haruhi!"

Tamki suddenly glomped haruhi out of the blue.

"Kyahhhh! Don't suddenly hug me in public senpai!"

"Sorry. I just can't help myself."

The two started looking for a place to eat. They searched for a while a finally they were able to find a place they wanted to dine in.

"Let's eat here." Haruhi suggested.

Tamaki immediately agreed and they entered the place together.

"Welcome ma…ssstttteeeerrrrrr?!"

"Natsu?!"

"Natsume-chan?!"

"Haru?! Suoh-san?!"

* * *

**End Of Chapter**


	11. Meetings 1,2

**Disclaimer: I don't own** **OHSHC**;** only my oc.**

_(These words are thoughts or mumbles.)_

* * *

"So, why the heck are all of you here now?!" Natsume suddenly bursted out upon the arrival of all the host club members.

"Wow! You really work here?" Hikaru said as he made his way in while disregarding natsume.

Everyone else followed after him. They sat on the table nearest to the exit.

"Hey, na-chan do you know that you're not allowed to have part time jobs? It's written in the school hand book."

Hunny said as he pulled natsume near him. Natsume tried to keep her composure.

"I'm very much informed about that senpai. That's why I talked with the president already."

"The President?!" Everyone exclaimed.

They were very shocked that natsume had already met the president.

"Suoh-san's father."

"Eh?"

"When did you?!" Tamaki suddenly blurted out.

* * *

[Flash back]

Natsume went to the president's office to make a formal request.

"Mr. President, I have a request."

"What is it Fujioka-san?"

"Well, you know my circumstances right? I'm not really rich and I basically provide things for my own living. That's why I need to find a part time job for my sake. That's why I'm asking you to allow me to take a part-time job."

"You know it's against the rules."

"Sorry. I really thought that tamaki-kun's papa would be as kind as him."

Natsume faked her tears to gain sympathy form the president. She actually researched about the president before meeting him. Apparently, when it comes to his son he suddenly becomes soft hearted. No matter what the circumstances are.

"Don't tell me… You're a friend of my DEAR TAMAKI?!"

The president stood up from his chair. Natsume acted shocked to make it seem more natural.

"Yes. Is there something wrong?" Natsume said in a low pitch.

"Ok then I'll give an exception but you have to…"

[End of flash back]

* * *

"Then the other things are already confidential."

"Ohhhh…"

Natsume crossed her arm. She was definitely not pleased to see them except for haruhi of course. They were silent for a while as they looked at the menu. Then hikaru suddenly stared at her.

"You don't suit wearing a waitress outfit. You look like a monkey." Hikaru snickered.

"Nanda temae?! (What did you just say you bastard?!)" Natsume suddenly blurt out upon irritation.

"Manager-san, you're worker here is foul-mouthed."

Hikaru on purposely made his voice louder so that the manager would hear them. Right after that, the manager approached them and hit natsume's head.

"Natsume-san, be kind to our dear customers. Dear Sir, would you like a change of attendee?"

"Nah. She's fine." Hikaru shooed the manager away.

"_Dafuq with you hikaru!"_ Natsume flashed a smile. "May I take your order?"

"Oh… Now you're acting nice. Wow. That's new." Hikaru began teasing her.

"GO-sujin-sama(MA-ster), I'm just doing my job." Natsume started menacing inside her thoughts. _"Could you just fucking order already?! Are you a kid?!"_

"Ahhh… let me see? Hmmmm… What about… no… no… no… "

Natsume stood beside hikaru whose was very indecisive with his order. Natsume was starting to get pissed off by the second.

"I can see an evil aura behind na-chan even though she's smiling sweetly." Hunny whispered to mori.

"It's best to just let them be. Plus there's another person here who's building up a killer aura." Mori said as he pointed out on haruhi.

"Haruhi, calm down. You don't want to make a ruckus in your sister's work place do you?" tamaki tried to calm her down.

"Tamaki-senpai, this is your entire fault. If you didn't contact them right away then this wouldn't happen." Haruhi glared at tamaki.

* * *

-Five minutes ago-

"Natsu! Why are you here?" Haruhi said worriedly.

"Ahhh... I kinda work here..."

Tmaki suddenly disappeared. He went to a corner and made a phone call, I meant phone calls.

"This is bad! Okaa-san, my daughter #2 turned in to a slave. Come here at once."

"Hello hunny-senpai. We have a problem. My daughter #2 is working!"

"Hi, mori-senpai please come here at once."

"OI! bakaneko (stupid cats)!"

"Who are you calling BAKANEKO?!"

"Whatever! This is an emergency. Come here at once."

And after a flash all of them have arrived.

* * *

-Back to reality-

"Sorry." Tamaki quietly repented on his seat.

"There's no use crying over spilled milk haruhi." Kyouya butted in as he browses over the menu.

"What did you say kyouya-senpai?"

"Are you done picking _**sir**_?" (A/N: Sir pertains to hikaru)

"... ... ..."

"Are you done picking _**sir**_?_**"**_ Stress marks were starting to appear on Natsume's forehead. _"Grrrr! He's doing it on purpose!"_

"Didn't your manager teach you how to wait?"

Natsume suddenly received another deadly glare from her manager who was staring at them the whole time.

"Sorry for my incompetence." Natsume bowed her head._ "This guy! If only I'm not working... grrrrhhh!"_

"There… there that's better. You should always apologize to the customer right?" Hikaru unconsciously (on purposely) patted her head.

Natsume's bad aura was starting to grow even more.

"Natsume-chan, I'll have the chocolate-mango parfait." Kaoru suddenly spoke to change the aura of the scene. Natsume was surprised by it.

"Ye-yes."

"Natsume-chan, you looked cute in that outfit." Kaoru smile cutely at her.

"Oi. Kaoru. Don't flatter these types of humans." Hikaru said while poking natsume's cheek.

"_These types of humans?" _

Natsume was planning to punch hikaru already but she has to calm down or else she'll be scolded.

"Thank you kaoru-kun. You're really nicer than your indecisive brother here."

"Who are you calling indecisive ehhh?" Hikaru glared at her.

"Don't tell me you're getting hit, _**gosujin-sama**_. I do believe that word suits you most, right?" Natsume sarcastically said with an angelic smile on her face.

"Humph!"

"Na-chan! Na-chan! I'll have three ichigo (strawberry) cakes."

"Three?!"

Natsume's eyes widened in awe. She still can't believe that someone as small as hunny could possibly eat too much sweets. It was record breaking.

"Mitsukuni, isn't that too much?"

"Don't worry. It's just for today plus it's the first time I will eat at na-chan's work place.

"Ok, then I'll have the ocha (tea) flavoured ice cream."

"Banana parfait."

"Choco-coated cream puffs."

"_Finally he ordered."_

"Melon-strawberry parfait."

"Ehh?!"

"Is something wrong?"

"Nande mo nai (Nothing)." Natsume sweat dropped.

"Then I'll have the strawberry milk parfait."

"Eh? Haru, you won't order strawberry cheesecake? You loved them right?"

"Well, I wanted to try something new."

"Ohh… Ok."

"Waitress-san please refrain from making us any longer."

There goes hikaru again, with his sarcastic approaches.

"_Kono yarou (You bastard)!"_ Natsume menaced. "Gomenasai, gosujin-sama (I'm sorry, master)! Then I'll be repeating your orders chocolate-mango parfait for kaoru-san, three ichigo cake for mitsu-senpai, ocha flavoured ice for takeshi-senpai, banana parfait for suoh-san, melon-strawberry parfait for ootori-san, strawberry cheesecake for haru and choco-coated cream puffs for the guy over there."

"Oi. Oi. Shouldn't you be more polite to your customers, huh?"

"Well indeed. Excuse me."

"_Dafuq! I want to punch him so badly! Keep calm ok? Keep calm. Must tolerate this."_

Natsume left quickly to be able to calm herself faster. The moment she reached the pantry, she was swarmed by her female co-workers.

"Hey. Hey. Natsume-san, who are those handsome men? You seemed to be acquainted with them."

"Omigad! The guy with glasses is so cool."

"The blondy is like a prince."

"I want those twins to play a prank on me... Teehee."

"The quiet guy is so mysterious. I like him the most."

"The cute little kid too! I want to hug him so badly! Kyahhhh!"

"That girl with them is so lucky. She has her own harem."

Natsume was getting more irritated because of their useless blabbering.

"Whatever. Can you just shut the fuck up about those people? Besides that girl is not lucky, more like she's so unlucky that she had to stay with those people." Natsume brushed them off.

"Don't be jealous ok?"

"Like hell would I be jealous over that."

"Come on, natsume-san. Don't be bitter. You know I overheard one of those twins saying you were cute. Doesn't that make your heart race?"

"Not even a single beat." She replied in monotone.

"Natsume-san is no fun at all."

"Just continue with your work. And for the record that girl over there is my twin sister and those guys are a fucking annoyance to my view of her."

"_Sister-complex!"_

"_Definitely a sis-com!"_

"_Sis-com, indeed!_

"What did you just say?!""Natsume glared at them. Then returned to what she originally has to do.

"It's nothing."

_"Natsume-san really looks cute but she has some bad attitude every now and then."_

"Here are your orders. Is there anything else you need?"

"How about staying with us for the mean time?" Haruhi suggested.

"Sorry. My shift is about to end and I still have another part time job to attend to."

"Eh? Other? Are you serious?" Tamaki said as he alomost drop the spoon he was holding.

"How many do you have exactly?" Hunny asked.

"Secret."

"Too bad. Are you going to eat dinner at our house today?"

"Is the gay there?"

Haruhi quickly hit natsume's head. Natsume palmed her head and haruhi crossed her arms.

"I told you not to call our father gay."

"Ouch! Ok. Ok."

"Just eat with us every now and then."

"I'll think about it. I'll text you later."

Some of the host club members were stunned for a moment after knowing that natsume has a cell phone.

"Natsume-chan has a phone?" Kaoru sceptically said.

"Yeah. Mitsu-senpai gave one to me."

"Hunny-senpai did?" The twins said in unison.

All attention were now shifted to hunny who was happily eating the cakes he ordered.

"Is something wrong?" natsume asked sceptically.

"Nothing..."

Everyone was silent one more time.

"Ok then I'll be going."

"Wait, can we have your number, daughter #2?" Tamaki asked.

"Just get it form the senpais. They have it with then."

Natsume left abruptly. She was definitely not going to wait for then and most certainly not going to let them know where her next part-time job was. It was obvious that they'll disturb her there. On her way to her next part-time job, she sent a text message to haruhi.

[Haru, don't tell this to those guys. My next part time job is around the corner. It's a flower shop. I beg you! As much as possible please don't let then go near that store! I'm counting on you. : 3]

"Now. What shall we do?"

"Let's just split up and meet here later." Hikaru suggested.

"Wa-wa-wait!" haruhi panicked.

They already dispersed before haruhi can even stop them. Only tamaki and kyouya were left behind with her. Hunny and mori seemed to be looking for other stores that sell sweets and the Hitachiin twins are a mystery. Though haruhi has a little idea on what they were about to do.

* * *

-Hitachiin twins' side-

"Kaoru, let's find her next part time job."

"Her? You mean natsume-chan?"

"Who else?"

"Ok."

* * *

-Hunny and Mori's side-

"Mitsukuni where are you going?"

"We'll look for natsume-chan. It seems like she really didn't want us to see her next part time job. I'm a bit curious of what it is."

"Ok let's look for her."

* * *

-Tamaki, kyouya and haruhi's side-

"Oi. Tamaki, can I go home already?"

"No... No... NO! We'll look for natsume-chan's next part time job."

"Ehh? Why?"

"Aren't you curious as well? Or maybe you know about it already."

"I do."

"Really?!"

"I'm not telling."

_"This is bad. At this rate, they'll find out where she is. Everyone seemed to be looking for her as well."_

* * *

-Natsume's side-

"Even though I told haru that, I'm sure those guys would come and find me." She let out a deep sigh.

Natsume had three part time jobs that day. Luckily, she was able to avoid any host club members. Though there were times that she was almost seen. Good thing at those times haruhi was present. She made it easier for natsume. Though the entire day was very tiring, at least she avoided something that might stir up trouble (again). (Meeting the Hitachiin twins again to be exact.)

* * *

**End of Chapter  
**


	12. The Inevitable

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC ; only my oc.**

* * *

Ever since the host club discovered that natsume had part-time jobs, the twins kept bugging her about it. There were even times when they would always go to the cafe that she works on.

At the corridor near the entrance of the club room, natsume and the twins crossed paths. Hikaru run towards her and yet again started to bug her about her part-time jobs.

"Oi... Come on tell us your other part-time jobs already." Hikaru said as he messed up natsume's hair.

Natsume lightly brushed his hands off. Kaoru was just chuckling behind the scenes.

"No, thank you."

"Stingy." Hikaru pouted.

"So, you're here all along..."

An unfamiliar voice stopped them from walking. A moment after that, the lights went off.

"A blackout?" Hikaru said as he scanned around the area.

"Don't worry power supplies would be back in… a… while... Natsume...-chan?"

Natsume clung over kaoru. He was the nearest to her at that time. Natsume has a fear of dark places because when she's on a dark place her powers mostly shows up and she didn't like it. She was quivering as she held tight on kaoru's sleeves.

"Oi. Oi. What are doing there? Stop being close to kao-"

Hikaru was supposed to pull her off but he noticed how much she was quivering.

"Sorry." Natsume said with a trembling voice.

"Stupid. If you're scared just say so. Don't act so stuck up."

Hikaru slowly patted her head to make her stop quivering. Oh and he held her hand too.

"It's not that I'm afraid...Well, I'm really afraid... but this feeling it's..." natsume mumbled.

Right after saying those words, the power supply was back to normal. A really dangerous aura appeared.

"Found you. Tsu-chan."

The three turned around and saw unfamiliar people wearing a different kind of uniform.

"Who are you?!" Hikaru said as he raised a brow.

"It's none of your business. Better stay out of this rich boy." The mysterious guy said.

He ignored hikaru and made his way to natsume. Hikaru grab a hold on his arm.

"What did you just say?"

"Hikaru, stop it. You don't know who you're up against."

Natsume moved in front of hikaru to distance him from the stranger. It seemed like natsume knew this person. More like he knew natsume.

"You think you can actually escape do you, tsu-chan? Master is not happy about you leaving."

"Leaving?" the twins thought.

Natsume stand firm in front of the twins. She was obvious protecting them from something the twins don't know.

"Don't involve this people. They have nothing to do with me."

"It seems like you're using your brain now. So let's cut this chit-chat and go to the main agenda, shall we?"

"What do you need?"

"You know exactly what we want. Come with us. Go back to be precise."

Natsume made a deep sigh. She was already willing to go with those suspicious looking guys.

"Hikaru-kun, kaoru-kun, you don't have to get involve. Get away from here as much as possible. If ever you see haru tell her that... I'll be late for dinner." Natsume whispered to the twins. She gave a joke in the end so that the twins won't be involved. Well, she can't afford to involve haruhi's friends in her matters.

"Don't make me wait any further you know what I'm capable of."

Natsume face the twins. She wore a very serious expression.

"Got what I said? Then leave. Faster."

"As if we'll go if you tell us to." Hikaru said and started playing with natsume's hair.

"Are you an idiot?!" natsume exclaimed.

"Natsume-chan, we can't just simply stand around when we know you're going to be in danger, can we?"

Kaoru patted her head and smiled at her.

"Kaoru-kun but..."

"Trying to be heroic, are you? You two are a bunch of idiots. Disappear."

There was a small explosion. Good thing they were able to dodge it or else they're toast. Natsume pulled the twins to the nearest pillar to hide.

"You two are really idiots!"

Natsume hit the heads of the twins simultaneously.

"Natsume."

"Natsume-chan."

The twins looked at her seriously as if they were about to say don't order us around or don't be reckless or something like that.

"Ootori-san would really kill me once I trash this place again." Natsume sighed.

"Trash? Don't tell me you're going to..."

"Whatever. Let's go separate ways ok?!"

Natsume tried to out run the twins. She really didn't want them to get involve on this because they're bothersome.

"I better stay away from..."

Natsume was catching her breath. When she looked back, she can't believe that the twins were still with her. Damn those long legs.

"What's wrong with you too?" she shouted.

"This is really exciting. So I'm going to stick around for a while."

"I can't let hikaru and you to go into much trouble, can I?"

"You too kaoru-kun?!" Natsume sighed. " Then I better explain myself, right?"

"Yes." The twins said in unison.

They eventually ended up hiding in the forest that was still part of the school.

"I never thought there was a place like this in Ouran." Natsume said as she looked around to make sure that the guys following them are not around.

"Neither do us."

"Well, how should I start this? Those guys were... Kyahhh!"

Another small explosion flared near natsume. She had a little bruise because of this.

"Found you."

They were seen. Natsume panicked and all they could have done that time was…

"This is bad. Run!"

"Do you think you can outrun me?"

The guy suddenly appeared in front of natsume. He grabbed her hands and pulled her up. Apparently these guys also have ESP, teleportation, levitation and pyro to be exact. They were three people who were chasing them, just so you know.

"Ouch. Let go of me." Natsume said as she tried to break free.

"Hey, let go of her."

Hikaru and kaoru was about to help her when they were sent flying by one of the guys who make things levitate. They twins fell to a tree and lost consciousness for a while.

"You're in the way."

"Stop it! I get it. Don't hurt her friends anymore. I'm going with you."

Natsume can't bear this anymore. Though she really dislikes (half-heartedly with kaoru) the Hitachiin twins, she can't let haruhi's friends get hurt because of her.

"Isn't that a nice girl? However, I'm not nice. Master said to get rid of hindrances so…"

"Hikaru-kun! Kaoru-kun!" natsume shouted. She was silent for a while.

"Don't worry they're just asleep and will stay that way afte..."

"You! Quit fucking around with me!"

She's totally mad now. One thing she hates the most was getting other people hurt because of her. Her eyes started to turn red and her attitude changed a well, just like last time with the host club members.

"That's no use if you can't even control your power, tsu-chan."

"Heh? Who says I can't?" Natsume snickered.

She electrocuted (barbequed) one of that guy (Don't worry that man is still alive.) and created a fire wall in front of the others. She was seriously going to burn them to dust.

"Oh no."

"Tell this to her, QUIT FUCKING WITH ME! I'LL GO BACK IF I WANT TO! IF YOU WANT SOMETHING FROM ME, GO DIRECTLY AT ME. STOP USING SUCH STUPID METHODS AND INVOLVING OTHER PEOPLE!"

"Y-y-y-ye-ye-ye-yes!"

Those strangers were very frightened. They run as fast as they could and as far away from natsume. Natsume approached the twins.

" Oi. Are you two ok?" (Still on red-eye mode)

Kaoru was already conscious. Though, he still felt hurt after hitting the tree.

"Natsume-chan?" kaoru mumbled.

Before she could even reply, she fainted after having an assuring smile saying 'thank goodness'.

"Natsume-chan. Natsume-chan. Hang in there."

* * *

When she opened her eyes she's in a very large room. She sat down and looked around.

"Where am I?"

"Our place."

"Hikaru?"

"It's kaoru." Hikaru said while trying to pretend to be kaoru.

"Why am I at your place?"

"If haruhi sees that you fainted again, she'll be angrier at me."

"You really like my sister. Do you hikaru-kun?"

"I told you I'm kaoru." Hikaru panicked with a faint blush on his face.

"Is she awake?"

Kaoru entered the room carrying a bowl of water.

"Thanks for the concern kaoru-kun."

"It's actually hikaru."

"No way. That person would never be concerned about others."

"Oi. Oi. I'm just right beside you." Hikaru thought.

"Hehe. You think so?"

"So what's the big idea trying to act like your other twin?"

"We just like it."

"You two are really how she described you."

"Described?" kaoru said sceptically.

"Haru often talked about you and the other members. Seriously, I can't believe that she talks more about all of you than herself. I'm not really interested but there was always a point when she mentions either one of the host club members. Arrrggghhh! I'm so jealous."

"Pfffft! Haha! That's quite so much of a sister-complex you have there." Hikaru burst into laughter to the point the he was tearing up.

"More importantly, who were those people from before?"

Kaoru changed the topic. Because of that, everyone became serious. The twins were intensely looking at her.

"They're..." Natsume mumbled.

"They're?"

"None of your business."

Natsume blushed and hid behind her sheets. Hikaru got pissed off and tried to pull out the sheets.

"What the heck? Didn't you just say earlier that you'll tell us?!"

"That was earlier. It's different now."

"What's the difference?!"

"Now. Now. Calm down you two." Kaoru tried to calm them down.

Amidst of their fight, somebody suddenly appeared by the doorway.

"Seems like you two are having fun."

"Mom!"

"Oh. You didn't tell me you have a guest. That's rare."

Yuzuha stared at the guest which is natsume and she also stared back. Then they finally snapped out of it.

"Yuzuha-san!"

"Natsume-pyon! Long time no see. How were you?"

"Pyon?" the twins thought.

"I'm fine. How 'bout you? Are you launching a new brand?"

"Mom, you knew each other?"

"Obviously."

"She'll be your fiancé."

"What?!" Hikaru's eyes widened in awe.

"Ehhh?" kaoru faintly blushed.

"Yuzuha-san. Please refrain from teasing me to your 'dearest' sons."

Natsume pinched yuzuha's nose. Hikaru was pissed while kaoru was having an undefined emotion.

"My. My... natsume-pyon is so strict."

Yuzuha acted childish for a while. Natsume sighed and faced the twins.

"Though I had a hunch before, I really didn't want to believe that you are her sons. You have a totally different attitude."

"Where did you two meet?" Kaoru asked momentarily after yuzuha stopped being childish.

"In the streets before I went to my part-time job."

"Our models were short that time and I really have to find a replacement and that's when I bumped into natsume-pyon. She's really a girl sent by the heavens." Yuzuha said as she made her story flashier than what had happened.

"You mean hell." Hikaru murmured.

"Hikaru." Yuzuha glared at him. "Oh yeah, dad is here too. I'll introduce you to him."

"Wait a minute yuzuha-san."

Like a flash of lightning, yuzuha and natsume left the room.

"They're gone." Kaoru calmly said.

"Mom gets overly excited now and then."

"She sure does."

"She's wasn't able to tell us anything..." Hikaru mumbled while in daze.

"About the fiancé thing?"

"No! About those guys a while ago."

"Ahhh..."

"Kaoru, don't tell me you actually believed in what mom said earlier."

"Not really."

"That's not assuring. You make me worry."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**I know it's getting kinda twisted. lol. Sorry for the late update ! QAQ**

**To Sparklefaith : I might do that(wig thing) in a chapter soon...**

**To TheDevils'DoubleTroubleAngels : I'm twisted and you know that ! LOL . **

**To niyahtwins : I updated ! LOL**

**and to other readers, please bear with my immature writing style/plotting and THANK YOU for reading.**

**Note: don't forget to leave a comment/review it's just down there. :3 **


	13. This is another EXTRA

**Extra chapter (Compensation for my late updates =_=" I hope you like it.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC; but I wish I do(lol)**

* * *

"Natsume-sama, let's play a game." One of natsume's patrons asked her since they were basically doing nothing. At the same time, they were getting bored by just talking.

"Hmmm... What kind of game?" Natsume tilted her head while looking straight to the one who asked the question.

"Mmhmm... What about a game that commoners play. Oh, no offense with the commoner thing though. Tee hee."

Natsume had a smug face written over her for a split second after hearing the indirect or should I say an obvious racist comment.

"_No offense ehh?_" Natsume thought while trying to fake a smile. "Then what about we play the Ou-sama (king's) Game?"

"Ou-sama game?" Her partons/customers tilted their head in unison.

"Yep, ou-sama game. It's like giving an order giving kind of game."

"Order-"

"Giving-"

"Kind of game?"

"Here, I'll show you."

Natsume took some chopsticks and wrote numbers and marked one red. The girls were looking at her excitedly. After that she held those chopsticks in front of her.

"Now then pick one chopstick." Natsume ordered.

Each girl took one chopsticks each. they looked at what they got and curiously looked back at natsume.

"Then? will we show what we got?" One of the impatient customer asked.

"No no no. Uh... except from the one who got the red marked one because she'll be the king or should I say the queen. Who got it?" Natsume asked diligently.

"Uhhmmm... Me." One of the patron raised her hand. "What should I do?"

"You can ask anything you want. The king's words are like a law. It is absolute and can never be disobeyed."

"Eh?! Then I want tamaki-sa-" Natsume cut off what her customer was about to say.

"Wait wait wait... It's not like that. I'll give an ... The one who got the number two give a hand shake to the one who got the number four."

"I'm number two."

"I'm four."

"All you need to do is to follow what the king/queen wants. That's all. Oh and the king/queen can ask whatever he/she likes because he/she is the king/queen." Natsume smiled after giving her explanation.

"Ahhhh... We get it. Let start another round."

"Ok!" The girls shouted in unison.

The four girls with natsume and her started picking chop sticks.

"I'm the QUEEN! Yay!" One of them said with glee.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Natsume thought while sweat dropping.

"Number 3 I want you to... Mmhmm..." The queen looked up and thought of what to order and who to order then finally came with a decision.

"So unlucky. Why am I picked first?" Natsume grunted in her mind.

"Kiss the hand of number 1."

"I'm number 1."

"_Obviously a customer, yare yare._" Natsume stood and approached the customer who got the number 1 and gently kissed her hand. After that she smiled and winked at her.

"That's how the game works." Natsume said.

The girls where fangirling after what natsume did. Then they all wanted another round of the game. They were pretty much enjoying what they were doing. The girls were laughing too loud. The twins got curious on what was happening on natsume's side so they approached them.

"What are you doing?" Hikaru asked.

"We want in too!" Kaoru imposed.

"We're playing the Ou-sama game." The customers said with glee.

"Ou-sama game?" The twins said in unison as they both tilt their head at the same time.

"What's that?" Hikaru asked.

"It's a commoner game that natsume-sama thought us."

"_Oi oi... That sounded insulting in my part. Can you at least drop the commoner part?_"

"Ehh? Natsume taught you? Tell us about it too."

"No way." Natsume quickly shoved hikaru away.

"Come on it's rare for you to teach a game you know."

"Don't wanna teach you." Natsume said with a posed face.

"Stingy." Hikaru whimpered.

"Maa maa hikaru-sama. We'll teach you. It goes like this..."

One of the girl was kind enough to explain the whole game to the twins in just a short while. Well more like she really was a fast talker.

"Ah? I get it. seems interesting. Let's play."

Hikaru and kaoru sat on each side of natume. However, natsume suddenly stood up as if she didn't want to stay with them even for a split second.

"Natsume-chan, where are you going?" Kaoru asked worriedly.

"To get more chopsticks. We can't play without those." Natsume replied.

When natsume returned the twins were wearing identical grins for some weird reasons.

"Shall we start?" Natsume asked as she held out the chopsticks. She then glanced at the twins, specifically hikaru."You can't cheat here you know?

"Shuddup."

The started picking up the chopsticks. Natsume slowly looked at what she got.

"_Please be the king. Please be the king. Yata!_" Natsume sighed in relief. "I'm the king."

"Eh? I wanted to be one. Trade with me." Hikaru suggested.

"Not possible. Moving on. Number 5 caress the face of number 7."

"Who's number 7?" Hikaru asked.

"I-I-It's me." one of the customers shyly raised her hand.

"Pardon me oujo-sama." Hikaru moved closer to the girl and slowly caresses her cheek. The girl turned red and felt like her soul just left her due to the immense amount of happiness.

"Ureshi(I'm happy)!" She said with love-love hearts on her eyes

"That's good for you lady ayano." One of the girls complimented.

"Seeing hikaru caress some other girl... I feel... so jealous." Kaoru whines and faked a teary eye.

"That's absurd kaoru. It's just for a game. You're the only one that I'll be passionate about."

Hikaru pulled kaoru closer to him. They passionately hugged each other and caress each other's faces.

"Hikaru~"

"Kaoru~"

"Kyaah! Suteki(wonderful). Your brotherly love is still the best."

The fan girls I mean customers shouted in glee. Victory for the yaoi team. Lol.

"_Oi oi. Since when did you make this a dramatic game?_" Natsume thought while getting the chopsticks back.

"Alright next round!"

Everyone picked a chopstick again.

"Kyaah! I'm the Queen!"

"_Now I definitely have a bad feeling about this._" Natsume felt shivers down her spine.

"Number 2 I want you to bite/nibble number 9's ear." The queen ordered.

"_Nani(What)! That means I'll be..._" Natsume's eyes widen in awe.

"I'm number 2. Who's number 9?" Kaoru stood up and asked.

Girls are looking intensely. They felt that the number 9 is a very lucky person. Apparently, kaoru was expecting that it would just be one of the customers so it was no big deal. However-

"Hey who's number 9?!" Hikaru exclaimed with a hidden possessive voice.

"Not me."

"Not me."

"I want it but it's not me."

"Eh? Who is it?" Hikaru asked skeptically.

"Me."

Everyone looked at natsume.

"That means kaoru-sama will... bite... natsume-sama's ... ear?! Kyaahh! That's the greatest moe ever!" Every customer squealed.

"Oi kaoru. Are you really going to do it?" Hikaru gripped on kaoru's shoulder. "I mean... you might have rabies."

"_What the hell?! Do you think I'm a vicious animal?!_" Natsume glared at hikaru.

"The queen's word is absolute hikaru-sama. Kaoru-sama can not disobey it." The current queen said with a lot of confidence as if she was really a queen.

"Demo(But)-" Hikaru murmured.

"It's ok. it's just a game." Natsume pulled her hair back and showed her ear.

"Are you serious?" Kaoru asked.

"Just don't bite me literally or I'll kill you." Natsume threaten him while wearing a blank expression.

"Wakatta wakatta(I understand)" Kaoru sighed.

Kaoru went beside natsume side and slowly leaned towards her. The girls were looking at them without even blinking. The excitement was killing them. Kaoru was so close to biting her when...

"Chotto matte(What a minute)!" An outsider(Not part of the game) suddenly shouted.

Everyone paused from they were doing. and looked at the guy.

"Ka-o-RUUUUU! What the hell are you trying to do with my daughter #2?! Huh?! Answer me!" The blonde haired prince suddenly popped in without any notice.

"I'm trying to do anything... maybe..." Kaoru reasoned out while grinning as if he was agitating that guy.

"What did you just say?!" He exclaimed once more.

"_Safe._" Natsume felt relief for a moment.

"Tamaki-sama calm down. We're just playing a game."

"A game?"

Tamaki stopped from almost suffocating kaoru and ranting even more.

"Yes. We're playing the ou-sama game. Natsume-sama taught us."

"That was a-a game?" Tamaki quivered as he let's go of the poor innocent(A/N:coughs) kaoru.

"Hai(yes)!" The girls exclaimed.

"Well then can I join you as well?"

Tamaki, back to his host mode, demanded to join. He also asked the other people inside the room to join the game. Because of that, All the people in the clubroom gathered on the circle.

"Of course you can tamaki-sama. The more the merrier!"

"Now then... kaoru-sama and natsume-sama, please proceed on what you were suppose to do before." The queen reverted back to the topic.

"_Tsk. I thought I was saved._" Natsume clicked her tongue silently.

"Can't that be void since I just joined?" Tamaki requested.

"_Nice suoh-san._"

"But tamaki-sama that was a deal before you join and the queen's order is absolute. It can't be disobeyed." The former(still the queen at the moment) said with a threatening aura behind her.

"_It can't be helped._" Natsume sighed.

Kaoru and natsume looked at each other and made an "it can't be helped" smile. After that they resumed to what they were suppose to do. Natsume pulled her hair back again and kaoru leaned towards her and raised her chin sideways. They were sort of making a fan service that seemed to be similar to the brotherly love style only it wasn't between brothers. The moment kaoru bit/nibbled natsume's ear, the girls suddenly went on fan girl mode and there were hearts all over.  
"Gomen(Sorry)." kaoru whispered to natsume's ear.

"It's ok. don't worry about it."

Natsume and kaoru smiled at each other and there was a flowery background growing behind them.

"That's enough. Kaoru's mine. Remember that." Hikaru butted in and pouted at natsume.

"Ok ok. I understand." Natsume said with a posed face.

"You-" HIkaru got a little pissed.

"Maa maa calm down hikaru." Kaoru tried to calm him down.

"Let start another round!"

This time everyone inside the club room were joining. Well, it's definitely due to the heart racing order that was given to the two host (kaoru and natsume). It made all their customer want to join.

"Ok. One two three... Pick!"

"Who's the king?"

"Who got the one with the red mark."

"I did."

Natsume's eyes widen after seeing who was the king. He'd surely make an unusual request which is typically scary. Natsume wished she won't be picked.

"Then kyouya-sama please say your order."

"Order?" Kyouya skeptically said.

"Yes. Anything you want to be done."

"Anything." Kyouya was growing a black aura around him. while he was smiling.

"_What could this guy be thinking. Well he can ask something that could increase the profit here or something like... or like... Whaaaahhh... I'm getting nervous on what will he ask._"

"Number 4...Hold number 7's hand."

"_Eh? That's it?_"

Mori was number 4 and another customer was number 7. Natsume was curious why was that kyouya's order.

"Ootori-san, you could have asked anything you liked. Why did yoou choose that order?"

"Natsume, it's just a game plus were here to please our customers right?"

"You got a point there." Natsume scratched her head. "_But I'm getting a feeling that it wasn't really the case._"

Next round.

Natsume was now the king/queen.

"Uhmmm... number 6 kiss number 11 on the nose."

"Eh?!" Hikaru was shocked. He suddenly stood up.

"So you're number 6 eh?" Natsume looked at him with an evil grin on her face.

"Don't tell me you knew about it?" Hikaru was having stress marks written all over his face while natsume looked back at him smiling. It was pissing him off.

"Of course not. I'm just randomly picking any number. So who's the unlucky number 11?" Natsume said with a smug face.

Natsume scanned around and someone finally raised his/her hand and claimed to be number 11. To natsume's dismay, it was her beloved sister, haruhi.

"Haru?! You got to be kidding me!" Natsume exclaimed as she stood up and moved towards her sister.

"Kyaahh! Hikaru-sama will kiss haruhi-sama! Kyaaahh!"

"No way in hell!" Natsume exclaimed.

"But natsume-sama you already gave your order." The girls pressured.

"But I didn't know that it's my brother who'll be picked." Natsume whined.

"Maa maa... natsume-sama you reap what you saw."

Natsume turned depressed and went into a dark corner. surprisingly, someone was already there before her. It was tamaki. He was also depressed because he was one number away from being number 6. For the first time, these two actually agreed on something, sulk for their unluckiness.

"Now then, Hikaru-sama will please do the honors." The girls were having a devilish looks on their faces.

"D-de-demo(B-bu-but)?" Hikaru whined while sweat dropping.

"Hikaru, it's ok. it's just a game." Haruhi said with a blank expression as she turned towards him.

Well it was rather a mean comment on hikaru's part. Obviously, haruhi didn't mind if hikaru touches her. Meaning, she doesn't really give a damn about him. Well more like he's just in the same level as any other guys out there. He was only lucky to be in a punishment game with her. (A/N: Hikaru, you lucky bastard.)

Hikaru was faintly blushing. He turned redder and redder as he leaned nearer and nearer towards haruhi's face and finally kissed her nose. Deep inside hikaru, it was like he was screaming "HURRAY!".

"_That damn cat! How dare he freely move around the earth after kissing the nose of my precious sister._" Natsume menaced while clenching her fists.

"_Damn it hikaru! I'm so jealous! How dare you kiss the nose of my beloved daughter!_" Tamaki menaced at the same time as natsume.

Tamaki and natsume gave hikaru a furious death glare. Since then the game "Ou-sama-game" was banned forever inside the host club premises. Meanwhile, hikaru suffered a week-long silent or should I say indirect torture from natsume because of what happen in that game which was clearly natsume's fault. (A/N: I take back what I said before. Poor hikaru...)

_**END**_


	14. Trip starts

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC ; only my oc.**

* * *

Natsume received a message from her grandma asking her to some and visit her during the holidays since she was somewhat feeling lonely being alone in Hokkaido. Natsume planned on bringing both her sister and father when she would go and visit her grandma. However, because of her father's, ranka's, job he can't come with them.

"Ga- I mean dad. Won't you come just this once? Grandma would love it too."

"Gomen (Sorry) natsume-chan. I really can't go. There'll be a lot of costumers today and the day after tomorrow so I can't." Ranka explained.

"Do you really love cross dressing that much? Can you just ask someone to exchange with you?" Natsume insisted.

"I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to oka-san (mother) next time. Please explain it to her. I'm counting on you."

"That's why you're so gay." Natsume whispered.

"Natsu!" Haruhi glared at natsume.

"Hai hai, wakatta! (Ok ok, I understand) but be sure that you'll come with us next time, idiot otou-san (dad)." natsume pouted.

"So... you're gonna fetch me tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll be here around 8am ok?"

Natsu went back to her apartment to fix her things. She didn't expect to see some familiar faces.

"What are you stalling at my doorway? Don't tell me you actually turned into stalkers?" Natsume asked.

The two guys leaped to their feet because of the sudden question of natsume.

"Wh-w-wha-what?! We're not STALKERS!" one of the surprised guy exclaimed.

"Ok, ok. You don't need to shout. Why are you here anyway and why do you know where I live?" Natsume said as she make her way through to get to the door. "Well, let's talk about it inside. You're disturbing my neighbors."

The guys weren't speaking until they finally entered the apartment.

"So... What bring both of you here?" Natsume once again asked.

"Natsume-chan, where did you go? We've been waiting for almost half an hour."

"You're looking for me? Will it have a thunder storm tomorrow? It's rare for the Hitachiin twins to actually look for me and not haru."

"We didn't have a choice. If we did, we won't be here, right kaoru?" Hikaru said as his faced his twin.

"Then...?"

"Kaoru, you tell her."

"I wasn't the one asked."

"Eh? Just tell her."

"Mom asked you not me." Kaoru snickered.

"But-!"

"Come on. You can do it." Kaoru grinned.

Hikaru and kaoru started murmuring to themselves about who would be the person who would tell natsume about their mother's message.

"Would you mind letting me in your conversation? I can't follow up you know?" Natsume interfered.

Hikaru looked defeated. He cleared his throat and begun to talk.

"Mom, was asking if you can come to our villa and spend the break with us?" Hikaru murmured,

"What? Can you make your voice louder?" Natsume demanded.

Kaoru began smiling while hikaru kept whining. He repeated what he said but this time in a louder voice, almost like a shout.

"Ohhh... I get it. You didn't need to shout." Natsume said as she cleaned her ears.

"So? Can you come? Haruhi can come too." Kaoru asked.

"Sorry. I'm going back to Hokkaido." Natsume humbly declined.

"For good?!" Hikaru asked.

"Don't push your luck hikaru. I'm going home but I'll be back after the break. I have to visit my grandma every now and then. She asked me to visit her since she's getting lonely. I'm going there with haruhi tomorrow." Natsume explained.

"With haruhi?" Kaoru said skeptically.

"Yes. I'm going to pick her up tomorrow and we'll go together. Is there a problem?"

"What time?"

"Around 8am I guess?"

The twins were doubtly silent. At first, they were staring at each other as if they were conversing without words and later on excused themselves. They were awfully suspicious the moment they left natsume's house. Natsume didn't think of any possibility that the twins will be doing something unexpected since she hasn't really spent a long time with them.

"Could they be up to something? Oh well, I don't think so. I feel a little regretful for declining yuzuha-san's offer but grandma comes first. Now then, time to pack my things."

From here it's a group cellphone conversation using tamaki's contacts

Idiot_Cat1 (hikaru's number): Tono ! We have some good news !

Tono (A/N: Since it's tamaki's contacts I'll name it this): Splendid ! And what do you have for me this fine afternoon?

Idiot_Cat2 (Kaoru's number): We found out that Natsume and Haruhi are going to Hokkaido for the break.

Cute_Evil_Beast (Hunny's number): Eh? Haru-chan and natsu-chan are going to Hokkaido? Wow! I want to go to, ne takashi?

Silent_Post (Mori's number): Yeah. We haven't been to Hokkaido for a while.

Idiot_Cat1: Eck! Mori-senpai spoke !

Silent_Post: Is there anything wrong with that? O.o?

Idiot_Cat1: Nothing. Forget what I just typed senpai.

Low_Blood_Pressure_Evil_Lord (Kyouya's number): So? What's your plan Tamaki?

Tono: That's fairly obvious !

Idiot_Cat2: So, are we going? :3

Tono: OF COURSE !

Cute_Evil_Beast: Should we tell haru-chan or natsu-chan about it?

Low_Blood_Pressure_Evil_Lord: I don't think we should.

Silent_Post: No.

Idiot_Cat2: No.

Idiot_Cat1: No.

Tono: It will be a surprise ! Now then, everyone… Prepare for tomorrow's agenda.

Everyone: OSU !

_CHAPTER END_


	15. Trip continuation

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC ; only my oc.**

* * *

The next morning...

"Haru! Are you ready? Let's go."

Natsume heard loud footsteps coming towards the door. She thought that haruhi must be very excited about going to their grandmother's place that she's rushing towards the door. But as the door swung opened, she was utterly dismay of who she just saw. They were the host club members.

"Why are you~" Natsume spurted out.

"Daughter #2! How are you?!" Tamaki shouted as he jumped towards natsume and hugged her.

Natsume, for the nth time wanted to punch somebody for no reason but she held back and let the idiot king hugged her round and round. Haruhi appeared three seconds after tamaki hugged natsume.

"Natsu, sorry. I didn't expect them to come today." Haruhi said apologetically.

"Why are you going somewhere?" Hikaru suddenly butted in.

"No. We're not going anywhere. That explains why I'm here right and why haru has some of her things packed? At the same time, I'm asking her let's go. We're not going anywhere. We're just going to stay at home and do nothing. Duh!" Natsume said sarcastically.

"Natsu..." Haruhi stopped me.

It was very obvious that we're going to start fight if we're not stopped. Well it became a usual scene already. Though, it was quite annoying.

"So... what are your plans for today?" Hunny asked natsume.

"We're supposed to go to Hokkaido." Natsume replied.

"Eh? Hokkaido? Why?" Hunny asked again.

"My... I mean our grandma asked us to visit her during the holidays."

"Ohhh... is that so..."

Tamaki suddenly entered the scene...

"Perfect timing we..."

"You're not coming."

... and was quickly rejected by natsume.

"That's so mean." Tamaki said as he fled behind kyouya. "Oka-san! Daughter #2 is using foul words!"

"_Foul words? That's not even foul._" Natsume thought.

Natsume ignored tamaki's hysterical acts and faced towards haruhi.

"What now haru?" Natsume asked.

"I dunno."

"Hey hey! Can we come?!" The twins insisted.

"Haru~?" Natsume whined.

"Haruhi, come on let us come." All the host club members corned haruhi.

"Please?" Hunny begged.

"Pleeeeaaase?!" Tamaki insisted to the fully extent.

"Natsu? Can they come?"

"It can't be helped. Do what you like."

Even if natsume didn't want to allow it, if haruhi made a face like that, she definitely couldn't reject her request.

"Yata!"

"Thanks natsu."

"It can't be helped." Natsume sighed. "Chotto (Wait)! How about your things?"

For some magical reasons, a pack of luggage appeared behind the host club members.

"You were saying?"

"What the?! How could-? Nevermind." Natsume said feeling dejected.

"Come everyone. Let's go to the limo." Tamaki pointed out.

"You guys go ahead." Natsume said.

"Huh? Why?" The twins asked.

"I brought a ride. Just follow the car I'll be using."

"Na-chan has a car?"

"I borrowed one from my friend."

"You have a driver?" Tamaki asked.

"I don't need one. I know how to drive."

"Ehhhh?!"

Everyone can't believe what natsume just said.

"Haru, you're riding with me right?"

"Eh? Uhmmmm..."

"That's so mean! Don't you trust me?" Natsume runted.

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding. Of course I'll ride with you."

They went down the apartment and head towards the car (van) that natsume borrowed.

"Just follow me and~" Natsume's words were cut off.

The host club members seemed troubled.

"Is there anything wrong?" Haruhi asked.

"On second thought. We're not going to use the limo anymore."

"You're not coming anymore?!" Natsume said with glee and with a loud voice.

"No! We're riding with you." Hikaru slipped his hand to my shoulder.

"Ohhh..." Natsume said with a depressed face.

"Let's go." Natsume said as she moved away from hikaru.

They entered the van. Everyone was silent. Natsume expected that they'll say something like, commoner car like this or commoner car like that... but there was no response at all.

"I feel like I'm just their driver... Why didn't anyone want to sit at the passenger seat?" Natsume murmured.

"Na-chan if you're going with just haru-chan, why do have to borrow a van?" Hunny asked.

"Ah. This was the only available car of my friend."

"Friend eh? I wonder who that is?" Hikaru murmured.

"Natsume, if we met an accident, I hold you responsible for everything." Kyouya threatened her.

"Hai hai (Ok ok). I understand. Don't worry this is not my first time driving."

"When did you start driving?" Mori asked.

"Uhhhhmmm...I learned how to drive when I entered junior high, I think?"

"Eh?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Really?!" Haruhi said.

"What's so surprising about that?"

"Aren't you not allowed to drive a car at that time?" Kyouya asked.

"Well, it was only around our town so it's ok. Plus everyone in our town know me."

They continued with a small chit-chats until someone realized something.

"Hey! This is not the way to Hokkaido, right?" Hikaru pointed out.

"I'm fetching someone before we head to Hokkaido."

"There's someone else coming with us natsu?" Haruhi said as she moved close to natsume.

"If you don't usually sleep on the way I wouldn't need to ask someone to come with us." Natsume lectured.

Suddenly, natsume's phone rang. (A/N: when a conversation is written with ':' it's a phone call.)

Natsume: Yes. We're on the way.

Natsume: We're near already.

"_I wonder who is she talking to?"_ Hikaru thought.

Natsume: Uhmmm... there's ... nevermind. See you later. Go in front already. I'll be there in 5 mins.

"Who was that?" Tamaki asked.

"My friend who's coming along. Wait here for a moment."

Natsume went down the van.

"Wonder who that person is?"

"I'm sure it's a cute young lady."

"You may be wrong there tama-chan. Look."

The host club members look through the window.

"Let's go." Natsume said as she approached her friend.

"What do you mean when you cut off the conversation on the phone a while ago?"

"Ahhh... that's..." Natsume pointed out towards the van as the host club members emerged from it. "Them"

"Ehh? Aside from haruhi-chan, who are they?"

"Ahhh... Her friends?"

"We're her friends alright!" The twins exclaimed.

"Hi!" Hunny waved.

Kyouya and mori bowed their head slightly to show courtesy.

"Nice to meet you. I'm haruhi and natsume's otou-san!" Tamaki said as he reached out his hand to him.

"Shut up idiot prince." Natsume monotonously said.

"You're so mean daughter #2!" Tamaki pouted.

"Haha! Her friends are funny. Let's go. Shall I drive?" The guy said while putting his arms around natsume.

"No need. I'll drive."

Everyone started going inside the van again. The guy sat on the passenger's seat beside Natsume.

"Nats, we're going to stop over at a combi (convenient store) ok?"

"Eh?! No way. You'll just be wasting time."

"It's ok. We can buy snacks there too."

"Urgh... ok."

There was an awkward silence. Only natsume and the guy were talking.

"Natsu, who is he?" haruhi broke the silence.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. He's Yamaguchi Kenzuki."

"Yamaguchi?"

"Yes. Nice to meet everyone." Kenzuki greeted.

"The girl who asked is my sister, haruhi. Well you know that already." Natsume started introducing them to kenzuki.

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

"The blonde guy who acts like an idiotic prince is our club president, Suoh Tamaki..."

"So you finally joined a club? I thought you said club activities are such a bother and you would rather help only when needed."

"We'll things happened. Moving on, the guy with glasses who seems like he didn't really care about you is Ootori Kyouya..."

"The latter part is not needed to be mentioned." Kyouya snarled at her.

"My bad. The tall black-haired guy is Takashi-senpai, Morinozuka Takashi, he's my senpai in kendo. The cute little guy over there who looks like an elementary kid is Mitsu-senpai, Haninozuka Mitsukuni-senpai..."

"Senpai?!"

"Yes! Nice to meet you yamaguchi-san." Hunny greeted.

"Who else?"

"Yarou onna (woman)! Don't forget about us!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Oh yeah the last ones would be those cats. The one on my right is Kaoru-kun, HItachiin Kaoru, he's a classmate of haru and a clubmate... and the other one on my left is..." Natsume paused for a moment.

"Kaoru's twin, hikaru."

"What the heck is with that pause? Eh?!"

"Don't disturb me, idiot. I'm driving."

"You!"

"Hikaru, calm down."

"The two of you seems awfully close." Kenzuki chuckled.

"That's not true!" Natsume and Hikaru said in unison.

"And perfectly synced too, hehe"

"No we're not!" Natsume and Hikaru said in unison again.

"Stop copying me!" they gritted their teeth.

"Na-chan, the road..." Hunny warned.

"Natsume-san!" Kyouya glared.

"Sorry." Natsume sweat dropped.

"By the way nats, where are you going to stay at Hokkaido? Everyone will not fit in grandma's house."

"_Nats?_" The twins thought.

"We're staying at grandma's inn. I already told her about this."

"As expected, you're always ready for anything." Kenzuki rumbled natsu's hair.

"Stop that I'm driving."

"Hey hey. Could it be that that guy is natsu's boyfriend?" hunny whispered.

"That is a possibility." mori added.

"I can't believe that highlights girl would have one." hikaru pointed out.

"Well, she's a splitting image of my daughter, of course it's possible."

"So... he really is her boyfriend." kaoru said in a down voice.

"Kaoru? What's wrong?" Hikaru worriedly asked.

"It's nothing." kaoru said as he faced the window.

"We'll stop here for a moment to buy some snacks."

"Here?"

"Shuush... This is the legendary commoner convenient store. Don't say anything that will belittle my daughters, ok?" tamaki said.

"Yes, tono!"

"You just said a fairly offending thing suoh-san." natsume sighed.

They entered the convenient store. Everyone was looking at them. Well duh! They're too handsome to not be noticed. Tamaki turned to his overly fascinated mode. Haruhi was holding a leash on him so that he won't do anything stupid. The others went around and gather the things they'll be we buying. Natsume noticed that kaoru was a bit down. He was too quiet and he's not doing some pranks with his brother. Natsume then approached him.

"What's wrong kaoru-kun? Car-sick? You look a bit down." natsume said as she placed her palm on kaoru's forehead.

"It's nothing... and I'm not experiencing car sickness. You're good at driving afterall." Kaoru said with a faint smile.

"Thanks... but if you're troubled with anything just tell me, ok? Oh and you better buy some food and drinks already. This will be our only stop over." Natsume said as she turned back and head towards the cashier.

Kaoru unconsciously grabbed her wrist and stopped her from leaving.

"What's wrong?" natsume said skeptically.

"Uhhhmmm... well... about that guy..."

"That 'guy'? You mean ken-chan?"

"Yes."

"Is there something wrong with him? Is he being rude to you? Tell if he does something wrong, I'll hit him on the head for you." Natsume joked.

"No no. That's not it. He didn't do anything. It's just..."

"Just?"

"What's your relationship with him?" kaoru said as he slowly blushed.

"Relationship?"

"Is he your bo-boyfriend?" Kaoru stuttered

"Boyfriend?! Ken-chan? Hahaha! Impossible! He's the grandson of my grandma's bestfriend. We're basically just two people who grew up together, thus we're just childhood friends. There's no way he'll be my boyfriend and I'm not his type nor do I like the kinds of him. He only teases me and makes fun me." Natsume exclaimed.

"Really?!" kaoru's face lightened up.

"Yeah... but why are you so happy about it?"

"It's nothing..."

"You... High... lights... girl! Get away from my kaoru!" Hikaru raged.

"Eh?" Kaoru and natsume said dumbfoundedly.

"Hand."

"Hand?"

"Why are you holding hands?!"

When hikaru pointed it out, it was only at that time when they noticed that kaoru was still holding unto her. Kaoru immediately loosen his grip and lets go of natsume's hand. Hikaru went beside kaoru and poured some alcohol on kaoru's hand.

"You must disinfect your hands. You'll have germs scattering all over you."

"What? Are you a clean freak?" Natsume taunted.

"I-I'm not, idiot!" Hikaru flushed.

"Only idiots call other people an idiot. Don't you know that?"

"Uhhhmmm..."

"Hahaha! Finally you're speechless! hahaha. I won! I won I won ~ I WON~"

"Shut up! Miss highlights." Hikaru said as he pinched both sides of natsume's cheeks.

"Same goes to you, damn cat!" Natsume also pinched hikaru's cheeks."

"My my, they're going at it again."

"Ok. Stop that already. Nats, you're being overly childish again."

Kenzuki appeared at the back of natsume and pulled her from behind with a hug.

"He started it!" Natsume pouted.

"It doesn't matter who started it. Apologize to him."

"Why should I?"

"I'll give you a box of 'those' chocolates if you apologize."

"Uh. Hikaru! I'm very very very sorry." Natsume bowed her head down then smiled.

"Eh?"

"Good girl." Ken patted natsume's head.

Somehow, the twins got pissed. The twins pulled natsume away from kenzuki. Natsume was aloof with what was happening.

"Time to pay so we can leave already, baka (stupid) highlights girl."

**_CHAPTER END_**

**What do you think about the chapter, eh? This is a continuation of the chapter before.**

**Please review about the story :3**


End file.
